


I Just Want To See a Simple Life

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Blood and Injury, Career Change, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Introspection, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Self-Exile, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan share a vision that prompts drastic action and changes in their lives, leading them to the fledgling colony of Concord Dawn.Jango Fett and the rest of the exiled Mandalorian, tired and needing to heal from their defeat and exile, work hard to sustain a colony on the moon and try to move on from their past defeats and hurts. So far, so good.Until two newcomers with mysterious pasts appear, changing the trajectory of not just the colony, but Jango and his son Cody as well.





	1. Visions and Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been toying with the idea of pastoral retirement and soft epilogues for Jango Fett and Qui-Gon Jinn. This has been in the works for awhile and I decided to play with the idea of Jango staying a farmer with loads of kids and Qui-Gon being the new attractive stranger. So here is the product. It will be updated each week and it has been proofed, but I may tweak it later.  
> Title is "Concert Pitch" by Empire of the Sun.

Qui-Gon had been sleeping deeply, his blankets tucked tightly around him as he slept. He had been so deeply asleep that he didn’t notice the presence in his spartan room until he felt the light touch on his shoulder. He jerked out of sleep abruptly, sitting up and his sabre already activated. By the light of his weapon, he could see Obi-Wan staring at him wide-eyed and sickly pale as he stood with his back pressed up against his door. 

“I am so sorry, Padawan. I didn’t sense you at all. My apologies.” Qui-Gon rumbled in a soft voice, turning off his lightsaber and putting it back on his nightstand. He used the force then to turn on the light and it was only when light flooded the room that he saw how pale and hollow-eyed his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked. 

Sighing inwardly, Qui-Gon disentangled his long legs from the blankets and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at his padawan, who had gotten a little colour in his fair-skinned face. His eyes had gone back to their normal blue-grey shade and he moved away from the door and had gingerly perched on the edge of the old, blue, overstuffed chair Qui-Gon sat in to read on the rare evenings he had off. 

“I do apologise for startling you, Master. But I-I had to make sure.” Obi-Wan stammered out, his hands clutching at the hem of his sleep shirt. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that statement. What had startled Obi-Wan so much that he had to check on him?

Obi-Wan’s hands curled and uncurled around the hem several times, his eyebrows furrowed as he debated on what to tell his Master. The silence stretched out for several minutes until Obi-Wan had regained his composure.

“I had a vision of your death at the hands of a-”

“-A red and black zabrak with a double-bladed lightsaber in a power-plant?” Qui-Gon interrupted, his voice neutral, but the narrowing of his navy eyes told Obi-Wan that this wasn’t the case. 

It was only that hint that his Master wasn’t as composed as he pretended to that prompted Obi-Wan to ask his next question.

“You’ve seen it too, Master? You had this vision also?” Obi-Wan whispered, making Qui-Gon nod and sigh heavily. 

“I have. I didn’t want to put much stock into it, since as you well know I am not really versed in the Unifying Force. But it has been coming again and again. And now that you have seen the same vision...I have to wonder if it is a true vision and a warning.”

Obi-Wan paled again and his hand went to his reddish-brown padawan braid, tugging it to soothe himself and ease his nervousness.

“What will you do then, Master?”

Qui-Gon’s mouth tightened as he thought about the vision. Would he be able to avert it? Could he try to thwart the will of the Force? 

He rubbed his face roughly and sighed, he wasn’t going to be sleeping again. 

“We won’t find the answer tonight. And I doubt that either of us will be sleeping tonight. Maybe some tea and meditation will help. Will you join me, padawan?”

Obi-Wan chewed his bottom lip, his grip tightening on his braid before he nodded, his face brightening up a bit with his agreement. 

“I would like that very much, Master.” It was a quick smile, but it was bright enough to warm his chilled insides and push the fear of the vision that he and Obi-Wan had shared away. 

Qui-Gon smiled and stood up. “Come on then. Sapir?”

Obi-Wan grinned, following his Master to the kitchenette for the promised tea.

~*~*~*~*~

_ Concord Dawn  _

The chiming of his alarm woke him out of a muddled and very dark dream that he had no real memory of. The scenes were muddled and all that he could recall of it was the intense horror that it had brought with it. Jango shuddered, shakily reaching out to shut off the alarm, leaving the room in welcoming silence. 

He didn’t get up right away and just lay there, his head buried in the pillow as he fought to get his erratic heartbeat back to normal. He waited until he was back more or less calm before he pushed his woollen blankets away to sit up. Rubbing his face to dispel the last bits of sleep, he sighed heavily and stood up, heading to the fresher at the right hand side of his whitewashed room. 

Once inside, he stripped and turned on the shower. He let it warm up before stepping in and washing up. It was only then that he fully woke up from the water beating down on his skin and the scent of the cedar scented soap he had traded several pounds of blue butter for a six month supply. 

Once he was done with his morning shower and gotten dressed, he came into the sunny, pale yellow kitchen and started to get breakfast ready. As he moved around the kitchen, he looked up at the calendar and noted the date on the calendar. He sighed and went to the cooler to get the milk and eggs for French toast. It was market day and he needed to get his sons up in order to help with the milk and dairy products that they would trade and sell for other produce and farm materials. 

Placing the eggs and milk on the counter, he turned to look into the cupboards to see what was missing. At the last minute, Jango remembered to pull his comm closer to start jotting notes as to what they would need to buy. Despite Mandalorian cooking not being as fancy as Nabooian or Coruscanti, it still required spices to be done just right. 

And from the looks of it, they were running out of the harder to get herbs and spices that made the memories of a lost childhood come back in full force. He closed his eyes briefly to chase that longing away and continued meticulously to list what they needed. Sage. Oregano. Rosemary. Marjoram. Laurel. Achiote. Bay Leaves. 

“ _ Buir _ , are you making breakfast or should I?” Cody’s voice broke the silence in the kitchen, making him nearly drop the half empty jar of bay leaves onto the worn counter.

Jango stiffened, then relaxed when Cody moved next to him to have a closer look at what his father was doing. When he saw the jar, he exclaimed softly at its low level. Jango then put it back and turned to face Cody, his second oldest. 

“I was. But I remembered that it was market day and decided to check on the spices. Hopefully there will be someone that has gone offworld so we can top up our supplies. The stew won’t be the same otherwise and you know how much Boba hates it if things are made just right.”

Jango teased, smiling at his son before ruffling up the precise haircut that his son favoured.

“ _ Buir! _ Stop! Come on!” Cody squawked, ducking and dodging his dad as he tried to get free from the hair ruffling. Jango only laughed and redoubled his efforts, trying to catch his son in a headlock to mess up his hair even more. Cody tried to flee, but he wasn’t fast enough slipping on the polished stone floor, letting his dad catch him and mess up his hair even more. He squawked and tried to bat him away to no avail. 

They were still half-heartedly play fighting when the other boys, Rex, Boba, Crys, and Fordo appeared.

“You need help, Cody?” Boba chirped out, the other boys cackling and hooting. Cody made a strangled noise while Jango loudly disagreed. Boba laughed, shrugging as he simply got out of the way.

Rex slowly shook his head and went to start the forgotten breakfast while Cody and Jango play-wrestled a little longer. Crys set the table and Fordo grabbed the kettle and put it to boil, all of them side-stepping and dodging their father and brother as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. 

Once Rex had mixed the eggs and blue milk, Cody finally tapped out. Jango let him go, but not before pressing their foreheads together before he fixed up Cody’s hair. 

“Getting better,  _ ad’ika. _ ” Jango murmured, letting him go. Although Cody was close to being a man, he would always be one of his little ones. No matter how old he got, Jango wouldn’t ever give up the name for his children. He turned to look at his other sons. 

“ _ Buir _ ! We’re going to practice today then?” Crys, the younger asked as he practically danced in his chair with excitement. Usually if Jango was messing about in the kitchen with Cody, Boba, or Rex, it meant arms training in the afternoon. Jango shook his head, making Crys and Fordo deflate slightly at that. 

“It’s Market Day,  _ ad’ika _ . No time.” Jango explained, sitting down and ruffling Crys’ blonde hair, making the boy squeal at the touch.

“So when are we leaving? Can we get something for ourselves then?” Fordo piped up as he brought the large teapot and mugs to the table while Boba plated the French toast Rex passed over to him. Cody brought cut fruits over to the table and sat down also, his eyes flashing with excitement at the mention of Market Day. 

Jango grinned, accepting a mug from Fordo with a nod of thanks. “After breakfast. I’m counting on your help to get the cheese and milk loaded up on the speeders. Boba, you’re driving the second speeder with Cody and Fordo. Rex you and Crys will be with me. Alright?”

All the boys nodded, Boba high fiving Cody and Rex at the news. Jango noticed and only raised an eyebrow at Boba. 

“Don’t ding it up and don’t leave your  _ vode _ to cruise for girls, got it?”

Boba squawked in outrage, making Rex and Cody snigger and Fordo and Crys look at each other, both confused as to why that remark brought forth such a reaction from the older men in the family. They waited, but Boba and Jango were too busy teasing each other while Rex and Cody got the rest of the breakfast together and served it down. It was only then that they gave up and began to eat, the food banishing any lingering curiosity about the remarks.

“Alright, enough  _ buir _ . I promise. Now pass the milk, yeah?”

Boba stated, ending the teasing and signalling it was time to start their day. Jango only smirked, but said nothing else. 

They had a market to go to, after all. 


	2. Market Day, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get ready to face the rest of the settlement on Market Day, and make connections.

“Obi, Obi-Wan. It’s time to get up. It’s market day.” 

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, groaning quietly as he lifted his head to look at his former Master standing at his bedroom door, his forn in shadows due to the light shining behind him. He was a tall dark shadow that would have scared the daylights out of Obi-Wan if he hadn’t been that familiar with Qui-Gon’s Force signature. 

He heard Qui-Gon snort a little, the thought must have made it through their muted training bond. He was slightly embarrassed at the lack of control, but brushed it off. He was still more asleep than awake. He couldn’t be expected to have control  _ all _ the time. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen in a bit, Qui.” Obi-Wan mumbled, finally rousing himself and heading to the fresher in the corner of his room. 

“Alright. I’ll make a quick breakfast and then we’ll go.” Qui-Gon stated, his voice growing fainter as he headed towards common area that served as a kitchen and dining area. 

“Yes Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan called out before he got ready, washing his face and brushing his teeth before he pulled on the plain beige tunic and brown trousers and boots. It had been five months, and he still felt as if he was in a costume rather than in his own clothes. 

Despite his willingness to embrace his new life, there was still an adjustment period that he was still working to accept. The clothing was part of that and he knew it would pass, but it was still hard.

He grabbed his jacket and went down the long hallway to the sage green common room in time to see Qui-Gon putting plates of eggs and greens down on the wide wooden table. He looked so at home and the breakfast smelled so good that the lingering resentment at getting up so early disappeared.

“Eat up, it’s going to be a long day. Hopefully we can get all the supplies that we need and some extra as well.”

Qui-Gon commented, putting down large mugs of black tea laced with the last bit of blue milk. He passed one to Obi-Wan, who nodded his thanks before they both ate their breakfasts.

Obi-Wan agreed with the idea of getting supplies, since he did like milk in his tea. What he didn’t agree with was the early hour and had voiced his distaste of it. Qui-Gon had only smiled and tied his hair back in a tail as they had moved out of their small homestead that morning. 

“I know it’s a bit early, Obi-Wan. But we do have to make an impression. I’ve been speaking with Nicte and Hau. Everyone is at the market early on market day.” 

Qui-Gon stated, mentioning the neighbours closest to their homestead. He saw Obi-Wan’s eyes widen, he was glad to see his former apprentice read between the lines. Once he was satisfied that the younger man understood, Qui-Gon continued getting ready. He pulled on his dark blue jacket and grabbed a bag of the extra tea and herbs that they had brought in bulk before they had left Coruscant. He hefted the bag over his shoulder, grunting a bit at the weight of the heavy packed tea.

“It’s not my preferred time to wake up in the rest period, but we don’t have much of a choice.” Qui-Gon added gently, trying to soften his words. He knew Obi-Wan wasn’t naturally an early riser and having to work hard during the week and not getting a lie in was hard for him to do. So the fact that he was up and helping with the goods was a testament of how much work Obi-Wan was willing to put in. 

Obi-Wan sighed at that, but didn’t say anything more as he went to fetch one of the many boxes stored in the cellar at the north of the house. He had understood, as they went out to load the eopies, what Qui-Gon was getting at. They had to play the role of simple farmers to the best of their abilities and staying away wouldn’t do.

Especially not when they had chosen to settle in a planet that had somewhat recovered from the scars of war that the Jedi had more or less been responsible for. The wars had passed, but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were all too mindful of the natural wariness of the locals. If they were to truly build a life and connections, they'd have to play.

All of this had flashed through Obi-Wan's mind once he had finished loading his eopie and found Qui-Gon watching him as he stood beside his own mount. 

“You’re right, Master.” Obi-Wan agreed, nodding once he had read the meaning behind his former Master’s words. 

“Good. I’m glad you understand.” Qui-Gon returned, hoisting himself up on Opal, his ill-tempered, pinto eopie.

He hadn't meant for it to be a lesson. Or a repetition of earlier conversations, but he had to make sure that Obi-Wan was on the same page.

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled as he climbed Flora, his own mount and got himself settled without much spitting or fuss.

“So shall we?” 

Qui-Gon grinned, nudging Opal into movement. 

“Lead the way.”

It was the last that they spoke, both content to sit silently with their own thoughts. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon enjoyed the greenness of the planet. The visions had shaken him more than he had wanted to admit and the nature helped soothe him and bring him back to himself. Obi-Wan didn’t mind, since it gave him time to meditate and ponder the subtle signs that the Force had been sending him ever since they had left Coruscant.

They rode in silence until they crossed the gentle hill near the town, climbing off the animals and slowly walking them into the town. 

“So this is the Concord Dawn Market.” Qui-Gon murmured as he and Obi-Wan walked their loaded eopies toward the bustling marketplace in the town square. Despite the early hour, the place was as busy as a Coruscanti shopping level, with the people setting out the tables that they would lay their wares on. It was a stark contrast from the somewhat flat plains only broken up by farms, woods, lakes and rivers. 

Obi-Wan watched the movement with a small smile twisting his lips up. How ironic that he was afraid to go into the Agricorps like other initiates and he had ended up in what was clearly an agrarian world. Clearly the Force had a sense of humour. Shaking his head, he pushed up his straw hat and cast a glance at Qui-Gon, who was surveying the area with a neutral expression on his rugged face. 

He didn’t appear to be agitated or expecting trouble, as far as Obi-Wan could tell. He was only curious, and hopeful that they would be able to stock up on the supplies that they had run out of. They had missed the last market day, so he had been eager to get there early and not miss a thing. Keeping a cover was all fine and dandy, but they could only tolerate dried rations for so long.

“Jenna! Hey Jenna! Good to see you and your boy here!” Hua’s voice rang out, waving at them from the corner that they had picked out for themselves and their goods. Boxes were laid haphazardly on the wide tables and Hua and Nicte’s children were busy pulling out the tissue-wrapped soaps and solid bars of shampoo that were to be hopefully all sold today.

His pleasant, tanned face was stretched by his wide grin as he came over and clapped a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. He was three inches shorter than Qui-Gon, but he didn’t look dwarfed due to his broad shoulders and chest.. He was clearly pleased to see them, Obi-Wan noted and it made him feel warm and slightly embarrassed. It had been awhile since he had experienced that. As no doubt did Qui-Gon. His own pleasure was a pleased hum in the back of Obi-Wan’s head, seeping through their bond. 

It had been years since they had truly been a part of a community and despite their demurring, Hua and Nicte had broken through their reticence and had given them an entry to the market and their community as well. Hua had, after all, helped them get the house repaired while his cheerful wife small wife, Nicte had helped them make it a home.They would visit and invite them over when work allowed and had slowly worn through their defences. 

“We made it, I told you we would, Hua. Where’s Nicte?” Qui-Gon asked as Hua nodded over to Obi-Wan, giving him a small grin that was so infectious, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to return it. 

Hua shrugged. “Somewhere. She went to help out Mal or something. Told me to keep an eye out for you two.” 

Qui-Gon smiled at that. “Of course she would.”

Hua laughed then turned to Obi-Wan.

“Hey, kid. How are things? Good?” Obi-Wan nodded, not sure what else to say to that. Things were a bit dull and filled with hard work, but it was better than working to maintain the stability of the galaxy on the behest of the Republic. His life and Qui-Gon’s were quite simple and Obi-Wan was starting to find that he-

“Obi-Wan, would you mind taking Flora and Opal to the paddock? Hua and I will set out the herbs and tea while you do that.” Qui-Gon’s voice cut his thoughts short. He looked up to see the two men holding the bags and boxes. Qui-Gon held Opal and Flora’s leads, which Obi-Wan took promptly.

“Not a problem. I shouldn’t be long.” Obi-Wan promised as they nodded to each other and took off, Qui-Gon with Hua and Obi-Wan with the two unusually docile eopie. He took them to the aforementioned paddock and he tied up Opal and Flora in the paddock area where other animals were along with buckets of water and hay for the animals to munch on while they stayed there. 

“Be good.” He whispered, patting them both and getting a couple of snorts in return. 

He shrugged at that as he turned to go. Better than being bitten. He had scars from other times. 

Happy to have escaped unscathed, he made his way into the market, completely missing the young man with a scar watching him as he went by.

*~*~*~

Jango put the last of the waxed paper wrapped packets on the table and gave the set up a critical glance. He reached out to move a few of the red paper packets, arranging them near the blue milk butter packs and nodded at the look. 

“Gotta give it to Crys, the dye was a good idea.” 

Rex commented, nearly making Jango jump out of his skin at his son's sudden appearance at his elbow. He cast a sidelong look at Rex, who was simply looking at the goods before then. He was still holding the crock of yogurt, making Jango groan a little. 

So it looked like Nettle and Kit hadn’t arrived yet. He nudged Rex to put the crock in the cooling unit for later. 

“It was. I think it's what we needed to make the goods stand out a bit more.” Jango agreed.

“Rex, can you keep an eye out? I just have to send Crys and Fordo off and look for your brothers.” Jango asked as he watched the younger boys finish their tasks before speaking to them.

“Sure, no problem. But I’m off when Colel gets here.” Rex reminded his father, who only nodded.He turned to look at Crys and Fordo, who had finished stuffing the last box under the table and waved them over.

“Yes, _ buir _ ?” Crys and Fordo both asked,  hazel and green eyes wide with curiosity at what their  _ buir _ called them for.

Jango smiled at his younger son and looked in the direction of Morag and Elspeth, the sisters that were known for their dyes and handmade oiled flimsi that most of the colony used for gift wrapping, letter writing or other crafts.

Morag, with her long dark red braids framing a sweet, heart-shaped face, was busy putting out the packages of flimsi that had been freshly made, her sinewy arms making light work of putting out her merchandise. Elspeth, the taller and softer sister with short, copper hair was arranging the dyes and inks that were her craft. Neither of them was looking up, too busy in setting out the goods that would hopefully net them a healthy profit and not generate too many leftovers to take back.

Crys followed his gaze and nodded to himself, understanding at what his father wanted him to do. Fordo gave a low exclamation when he saw Morag laying out pens and nibs as well. 

“So just oiled flimsi and dye, then dad?” Fordo asked, making Jango smile inwardly when he saw his and Crys’ longing glances at the drawing grade flimsi and the pens and inks.

“Can I pick the colours?” Crys asked excitedly as Jango carefully picked out a large crock of the best salted butter and a jug of buttermilk that he knew Morag liked, but seldom could get for herself. He handed the butter to Crys and the buttermilk to Fordo, who was watching the proceedings with amusement. 

“You can pick one of the colours. And get a ream of paper and some pens and ink for yourself and your brother.” Jango told Crys, who lit up at the idea of getting more drawing paper for his art while Fordo looked forward to drawing more schematics for his designs. They then nodded at their father and took the payment to Morag and Elspeth as quickly as they dared in order to not slosh or spill the goods. 

Once they were gone, Jango nodded to Rex and set off to make the rounds of the market to either note what goods he could buy or barter for and to talk to the other clan members or newcomers. He wasn’t Jaster, but he could try and keep his memory alive and the settlement cohesive at the very least. 

And market day was the best time in order to strengthen those bonds and make plans with former comrades and clan members. He had been far too busy with the dairy and the farm and the boys.  Even though that was mostly true for Crys and Fordo, who were still not in their teens and needing their old man. 

Boba was more or less making his way into the universe and Rex was besotted with a settler girl and Cody was starting to get at that stage. He could see the signs and Jango hoped that it would happen for him soon. Maybe this Market Day? 

“Hey, Jango! How are you?” One of the new grain farmers greeted him, shaking his hand enthusiastically. He was a tall, lanky man who seemed to vibrate with boundless energy. Jango could see him more as a courier or pilot, rather than the farmer that he and his family, all girls filled with that same energy and their mother pale wheat blonde colouring. 

“Ryen! Good to see you! I’m doing well and yourself?” Jango asked, letting the man go off and talk about the harvest, his daughters, his wife, his land, all that encompassed his world at the moment. Despite the efforts he made to talk to the others in his community, he wasn’t the most sociable man and didn’t like making small talk. And one way he found it easier to get through was to ask a few questions, make the appropriate noises and look interested. 

Not that he  _ wasn’t _ interested. But he was observant enough to keep track of what was going on in the colony. Whatever he missed, Boba, Rex and Cody would pick up and fill in the blanks.

He smiled at Ryen, who was finally winding down as he moved towards the table laden with sacks of milled flour and oats, clearly wanting for Jango to take a look. 

And hopefully barter some dairy for the grains. 

“So the harvest came in well. The usual order?” Ryen asked as his daughter, Olien nodded to her father to move a few sacks of oat aside for Jango after he nodded. 

“The same for you?” Jango asked, writing down four litres of milk and two pounds of butter into the list he kept on his comm unit.

Ryen nodded. “I’ll send Olien and Meri to get our order later. You’re going to send Cody and Rex then?”

Jango nodded and put his hand out for Ryen to shake and seal the deal. 

“Good. Any new goods? I’m running low on tea and herbs. You know the stews aren’t the same without them.” Jango commented, looking around for the older couple who tended to be the sole monopoly on the herb trade. 

“Are the Broneghs here today?” He questioned, not seeing the couple at their usual table by the front entrance were people were still coming in, some of them waving at Jango as they entered. Ryen made a low noise at that. 

“Accident in the lake. I guess Old Man Bronegh was trying to get some loose shaak away from his garden when it shoved him into the river by his place. He drowned and his wife had a heart attack trying to get him out.”

Jango’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Shame about them. They were good people. When was the funeral?”

Ryen’s mouth thinned. “His daughter and son-in-law took them back to Dantooine once they got the bodies back from the Healers. We didn’t get a chance to make a funeral or anything.”

Ryen sounded annoyed and Jango made a noise of agreement at that. He had liked the old couple, but if their daughter wanted to take them to their homeworld, he couldn’t blame her. He hoped he’d be buried in Mandalore, with his ancestors, but he knew that was a pipe dream, with the Kryze family and their mandates. Instead, he tamped down the residual anger at that old hurt down and shrugged in a “What can you do?” gesture that Ryen mimicked as well. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Jango cleared his throat to ask what they would do for herbs now that the old couple was gone. 

Ryen must have been anticipating the question, since his hazel brown eyes lit up at the question. That man sure liked passing on news, Jango noted amusedly. But he kept his face impassive as he waited for Ryen to spill the news he looked to be bursting with. 

“About that, you remember that we got two new settlers in? A father and son. They took over the blue house homestead. Near Hua and Nicte. Hua thinks that they may have some tea to sell. They didn’t show up at the last Market D-Oh, that’s them.”

Ryen turned his wheat blond head towards the back where Hua and Nicte settled and he caught sight of the settlers. 

He was...Impressive, to say the least. The older of the two, the father, Jango assumed, was tall. His hair was long, past his shoulders and was a chestnut brown with silver streaks in it matching his beard. He was also broad shouldered and looked like he knew how to handle himself in a fight. 

The boy, probably resembled his mother, with his reddish hair, stubble and lighter grey-blue eyes. But he had the same deadly grace to his movements like his father. Same style, but the young man, maybe about Cody and Rex’s age, had more fluidity to his gestures. 

Probably ex-mercenary or a bounty hunter. The way that the man and his son moved told Jango that he was certainly no simple farmer or artisan. 

The impression was strengthened by the crooked nose and the way that the man’s dark blue eyes seemed to take in all of the exit points in the market area. Even as he helped Hua and his son arrange the goods they had brought on the table, he was all too aware of what was going on around him. No one would be able to get the drop on them, that was for certain. 

“That’s...Something different.” Jango found himself saying, impressed despite himself, much to Ryen’s visible amusement. 

“Quite a change from the Broneghs, indeed.” Ryen added, craning his neck to look at his oldest daughter.

“Did you ma want tea?” He asked his daughter, who consulted a beat up datapad before grabbing a 3 pound bag of oats and holding it out to her father. 

“Answers that question.” Ryen noted as he moved to grab it to tuck it under his arm. He turned to Jango, who had finished sizing the newcomers and was now checking his own notes. He found what he was looking for and put it back into his pocket, nodding at Ryen. 

“Might as well go now before everyone buys them out once the word spreads they’re replacing the Broneghs. And if they have tea, they’re going to be mobbed.” Ryen commented, echoing Jango’s own thoughts. He hadn’t had tea in a very long time and was missing it. The idea of getting some good black tea had him agreeing to go with Ryen to get it along with the herbs he was needing. 

He had his reservations about the pair, since more than anyone on the settlement, they looked professionally trained. Not that he was expecting trouble, but Jango was always wary of anyone with fighting skills equal to his and his sons own. The last thing that they needed was another uprising and the meddling Kryze and Jedi to come in and cause upheaval.

His reservations were pushed back for later examination the moment that he laid eyes on the goods laid out on a simple, but clean canvas cloth. There were all sorts of herbs, packaged in sachets of oiled cloth and neatly labelled in Mandalorian for convenience. All of the herbs on his list were there along with some that he had wanted to try, but had no access to. 

Concord Dawn wasn’t isolationist, but they didn’t venture out as much as Mandalore or other planets in their quadrant. They tried to keep their trade local, the downside being missing out on goods like this. And tea. 

Jango reached out to the tin boxes laid in a neat row behind the herbs and made a small sound of surprise when he read the label. Black tea. He put it down to look at the others there. Bergamot black tea, Sapir, Hochi, Citrus black tea. All varieties he hadn’t seen in  _ years. _

He was definitely getting some. No matter what kind of deal he would have to broker to do so. This was a much yearned for treat that he didn’t realise how much he wanted until he was holding the tin and reading the green and gold label on it. He swallowed hard, pushing the want back before he looked up straight into the newcomer’s face. 

Those navy eyes weren’t hard like Jango was expecting, but kind and warm. The once broken nose made him look more menacing than he really was, his entire feel being of a calm and serene being. One that had willingly walked away from the battlefield to keep himself sane or to keep his heart from hardening, Jango couldn’t tell. Yet. 

Whatever impression he made on the man Jango couldn’t tell. He only gestured to the tin and smiled at Jango, his face softening as he did.

“It’s a good brew. Strong for the morning. My...Son likes it.” He cleared his throat and gestured to the young man next to him, helping Ryen out.

“We spent a year in Mandalore. Before. I guess he developed a taste for it there.”  He offered, the information just enough to stop any questions. There was a slight brogue and purr to the words that warned to not pry any more.

Jango took the hint. “So which one is your favourite, Ser…?”

The man’s eyes widened and he laughed softly. “Sorry, I’m Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jenna. My son is Obi-Wan. And it’s Sapir, my favourite, Ser?”

“Jango Fett. I run the dairy and serve as a butcher at times. So would it be possible to broker an agreement for tea and herbs, Jenna?” Jango asked, not putting down the tin. Qui-Gon Jenna’s eyes lit up and he grinned, as if he was waiting for that exact opening. 

“I believe that it would be more than possible, Ser Fett.” Qui-Gon replied, his voice a low brogue that made Jango’s insides squirm just a bit. Well, this was certainly not what he was expecting to find in the market, that’s for certain. 

He smiled at Jenna. “Alright, so what could I help you with, Jenna?”


	3. Market Place Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More deals are struck among the populace and more introductions and possible friendships are made.

Cody chewed on his bottom lip as he moved through the marketplace. He was stopped a couple of times by others wanting to put orders for dairy and meat. All of which he did gracefully, despite the driving need to find the red haired, grey-eyed man that he had seen outside in the paddock. 

Despite his impatience at having to play middle-man for his father, he tamped his impatience down and made sure to get all the orders down on his comm. He also made sure to send his father a message regarding the new orders to make sure that they could fill demands. As much as he wanted to find out the identity of the newcomer, he took pride in helping his father in the dairy and as much as he wanted to push his responsibility aside, his father had raised them well. Work and duty always came first. 

So he took as many orders as possible as he made his way towards their table, hoping that he would be able to talk to his father and get permission to have free time. With Boba spending more time away from home, and Rex getting serious with his girl, the bulk of the heavy work had fallen upon him and his father and his younger brothers. He didn’t mind, but he had less free time than before. 

He bit his lip as he kept on walking, smiling at a few people as he wished that their table wasn’t on the opposite end of the paddock. He didn’t care normally, since they needed the cool cistern for storage, but right now, he was cursing the placement. 

Cody was passing by Ryen’s table when Olien stood in front of him with a bag of oats and held it out to him. He skidded to a half and took it, his eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected gift. He looked at Olien in puzzlement, since it wasn’t like they interacted as often as she did with Boba.

“What’s this for, then?” He asked, making Olien sigh and give him a put-upon stare in return. 

“My dad needs it to get more spices or something and I can’t leave the table. The girls are getting bored and ma’s sick and can’t come in. So can you go deliver it?” Olien asked, her green eyes wide as she pleaded her cause. Cody nodded, despite the irritation that rose up in him again. 

Olien had her hands full as it was and it would be a dick move of him to refuse and keep walking. She was also nice enough and it wasn’t going to cost him anything making the detour. 

“Sure, alright. Where is your dad again?” Cody asked, making Olien look to the back where Hua and Nicte sold their pottery and honey. 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a bit then.” Cody told her, tucking the bag under his arm, much to Olien’s relief. Her face lightened up and she brushed aside strands of blond hair hair that had gotten loose from the loose braids she wore it in. 

“Thanks Cody, really appreciate it. I owe you one.” She got out, making Cody wave her offer away. 

“It’s okay Olien. You’ve done us a few turns yourself. Consider us even.” He stated, rushing off before Olien could protest and put herself in his debt. He didn’t think that it was necessary for her to do so and he wasn’t going to let her do that. Especially since he was available to do so. 

Taking off in the direction of Hua and Nicte’s table, he kept a lookout for Ryen’s lanky form and finally found him. Talking to the red haired man that Cody had been looking for. 

“Got you.” Cody murmured, quickly walking to Ryen’s side, but not interrupting the haggling going on in front of him.

From the way that the red haired man was smiling and Ryen’s gestures getting more expressive as it went on, both looked like they were enjoying themselves greatly. And both looked like they had been having the discussion for awhile regarding some spices or others from the varieties laid out on the table.

“But you won’t get the rose petals anywhere else. Or not for awhile. So you see why I need that other bag of oats for it and the lavender.” The red haired man explained in one of the poshest accents that Cody had heard in his life. He sounded like something that came from the holodramas out of Coruscant or something. And despite himself, Cody was impressed. 

As well as with his skills, since he reached out a work worn and calloused hand that looked far too out of place with the man’s voice and mannerisms, and plucked the palm sized bag out of Ryen’s hand. It was a calculated move, since Ryen didn’t want to give it up so easily.

“I know it’s worth oats,Jennassen, but not a six pound bag.” Ryen protested, his eyes swiftly taking in the bag that Cody held under his arm and plucked it out of his grasp.  He murmured a thanks to Cody, making the man turn and look at Cody.

And Cody felt as if the time had just  _ stopped  _ as a pair of grey-blue eyes, like calm waters of the lake near their dairy farm, took in every inch of him in one swift glance. The man’s gaze then shifted to the left side, making Cody turn to look as well and see his father and a very tall man deep in conversation as they pored over a datapad the man was holding. 

Ryen noticed the turn of events and cleared his throat, gaining their attention as he held out the bag for the redhead’s -No,  _ Jennassen’s _ -inspection. It made Cody watch him and take note of the understated wealth of the plain clothes he was wearing. They were similar to what everyone else had on, but seemed finer somehow. 

Just like his features also seemed to be that. Somewhat finer and kinder, the hints of it seen in the small smile that curled his mouth and the creases in the corners of those extraordinary eyes. Cody found himself wondering if the other man talking to his father was the elder Jenna and if so, how many features did the younger share with his father. He found himself blushing slightly at his thoughts, but pushed them away when he saw a Jennassen giving him a knowing look for a split second before he turned his attention to Ryen again.

“Fine. Four pounds of oats for the lavender and rose petals. You have yourself a deal.” Jennassen declared, giving him the haggled over items and smiling at Ryen, who put out his free hand to seal the deal. 

“Nice doing business with you. My wife will be thrilled. And do let me know when you and your father have more bergamot.” He added before turning Cody and nodding at him. 

“Thanks. I owe you one. Would have lost them otherwise. I see your old man is there, so I’ll catch you later, Cody.” Ryen clapped him on the shoulder before walking away whistling, leaving Cody and Jenassen alone. 

“So...Cody Fett, yes?” Jennassen asked, making Cody again turn to him and nod. 

“And you’re Jennassen? Jenna is your father?” Cody asked hurriedly, making Jennassen’s smile brightly.

“That’s what Ryen called me. But I do have a first name. It’s Obi-Wan Jenna. Qui-Gon Jenna is over there, talking to who I  _ think _ is your father.” He replied, making Cody nod as they both glanced at their fathers supposedly discussing things, but looking more like they had moved from that into a much more intimate territory.

At least that was what Cody was guessing, since he had never seen his father look that fondly and softly at anyone else outside of their immediate family and clan. It was something that he didn’t think he would ever see and it was taking him a bit to not keep looking, despite it seeming like he was looking at something he shouldn’t have. 

He quickly turned back to Obi-Wan, who did the same. His smile had dimmed a bit due to the thoughtful look in his eyes, which made them go a darker grey. Nodding to himself, Obi-Wan gestured to the discussion still going on at the far side of the tables.

“They’ve been talking about getting a greenhouse or something built? We have the start of one on our land.” Obi-Wan explained.

“Oh yeah! You moved into the Bronegh’s place? The blue house?” Cody explained, while Obi-Wan’s nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s the one, you know it? We found the start of an herb and flower garden, but it will need work to update and get it up to production. We have stock, but not for long if we can’t get more growing. I don’t know why the greenhouse was not finished.”

Obi-Wan commented, pushing Cody to grimace at the turn of events as to why that was the case. He was about to reply when his father’s voice interrupted.

“The Broneghs passed away before anything could be done. Your father and I have been working out a favourable resolution to get it finished.” Jango broke in smoothly, holding up a datapad that no doubt came from Qui-Gon Jenna. 

“Oh! So that’s why it was taking that long to haggle over tea and spices, then, Da?” Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon, who smiled indulgently, despite the faint blush colouring his face. He cast a glance at Jango, who only grinned. 

“Your father is tough to bargain with, but we got a deal struck in the end. You’ll be seeing more of us soon, Obi-Wan, was it?” Jango asked Obi-Wan, who nodded. 

“And you must be Cody’s dad. The resemblance says it all.” Obi-Wan replied, making the other man laugh and turn to Qui-Gon.

“You did say he was sharp. But yes to both. Anyways, we have used up quite a bit of your time and no doubt my other boys are probably back and bored. So see you in a fortnight, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?”

Jango asked, to which Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan nodded in reply. It made Cody wonder about the pause, since it seemed almost as if they had been communicating silently before they agreed. He turned to look at his own father, who didn’t react. 

“Great. See you then, Cody, you coming?” Jango asked after he and Qui-Gon shook on it. 

“I guess I am. See you later, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan smiled and replied with a quiet agreement before Cody and his father walked off. 

Cody and Jango were silent until they were close to their own table, which had Rex, Crys and Fordo chatting and wrapping up orders. Before they moved forwards, Jango stopped and looked at Cody.

“What do you make of the Jennas?” Jango casually asked his son as he took a closer look at the datapad he held.

Cody chewed on his bottom lip, thinking about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon before shaking his head. 

“Nothing much. But they’re not your usual citizens looking for a new place to start over. They’ve had training like you, at the very least.” Cody replied, finally realising why he was noticing certain things like the pauses and the way that Obi-Wan’s eyes moved over him. 

Jango nodded. “I thought so. They seem harmless enough, but best to keep our guard up. Even if…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. Just keep an eye on them, yes?”

Cody nodded, making Jango smile. “Good lad. Now let’s sort out the orders.”


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Jango start to get to know each other while working together and we get a glimpse of a quiet night between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sat the large table in the bright common room, sheets of flimsi spread on the table top along with several datapads and flimsi volumes of herb lore. Some of the sheets were half filled with notes and some with sketches done with quick, light strokes. All of it was half-finished as Qui-Gon simply couldn’t focus long enough to finish the tasks he had set out for himself. 

After sitting there for five minutes staring blankly at his notes, he growled and stood up from the table, going to the kettle to fill it and make himself some tea. He didn’t know why he was so distracted and flaky. He had tried to focus on his work and had actually been glad when Obi-Wan had announced that he was going to take care of their livestock so he could have even more time to focus. 

He had done well the first hour or so. Then his eyes had wandered over to the chronometer and suddenly, his mind wandered worse than when he had been a youngling first learning to meditate. He couldn’t concentrate and caught himself looking over to the chronometer as it counted down to two in the afternoon. Just like excitable padawan anticipating their first lightsaber tourney.

He had missed working with plants and the Living Force that much. Keeping plants in his quarters was only just enough to soothe that need. He wanted and needed more in order to keep himself grounded and focused. And to not let the doubts that plagued him cloud his judgement. He wanted and needed to work the earth and maybe gain a friend and maybe more?

He growled in annoyance at himself  as he took out two mugs and pulled out another box of the black tea that Jango had been eyeing at the Market those two weeks ago when they had struck their deal. Maybe that would win him some favour with the man and hopefully gain him as an ally.

“Did the negotiations really need to take that long, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, an arch tone to his words as they packed up a quarter of the goods that they had come with. Market day had been good to them, since the colony had been hungry for the goods that the Broneghs hadn’t been able to supply. They had a request list on top of that and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were going to be making calls to supply those requests and replenish their own stocks. 

Qui-Gon snorted as he had wiped off the table and folded up the cloth to return to Nicte and Hua. It hadn’t been. That he was certain of. Yet with the way that Obi-Wan was putting it, he wasn’t so sure. 

The thing was that Jango was simply easy to talk to. After the awkward start, there was just  _ something _ about him that had Qui-Gon listening and drawing closer as they argued the merits of tea and greenhouses. There was a spark of interest in those hazel eyes that Qui-Gon wanted to bring out. Maybe it was a challenge. 

Or maybe it was just the pleasure of having a sparring partner that wasn’t aware of his fighting style that had him engaging in a give or take. Qui-Gon knew that he’d made an impression when the verbal exchange had Jango’s eyes widening and his mouth curling up into a mischievous smile. A smile that made Jango look younger and made Qui-Gon miss Tahl acutely. 

Oh he had great conversations and banter with Obi-Wan, but there was always the distance between them of having been Master and Apprentice. Maybe in time, they would learn to be able to talk to each other without that barrier between them. Until then, he craved having that rapport with another adult. 

The kettle whistled, pulling him out of his self-examination, prompting him to get the tea and put a bag in each mug. He poured water into his mug, not sure when Jango would arrive. No sense in rushing things. There was time still. All he had to do was wait.

The past few months had been an exercise in patience. Something that he thought he had been good at before, but was finding that he was still in sore need of lessons. Maybe in time the Order would relent. But he wouldn't hold his breath and wait for them to do so. He would forge a life along with Obi-Wan. He owed him that much. 

After all, Obi-Wan had-

“Hello? Is anyone home?” 

Jango. His voice made Qui-Gon snap out of his reverie and turn to the kitchen door, where Jango was cautiously walking in, his sharp eyes checking out all spots for potential ambushes. His eyes fell onto Qui-Gon and the sharpness immediately transformed into warmth at the sight of him. 

“Qui-Gon! My apologies if I barged in on you here. I tried knocking, but no one answered.” Jango explained, smiling at Qui-Gon as he spoke. 

It took a bit for Qui-Gon to come back from the pleasant surprise of having Jango appear in his kitchen when he had been on the lookout for him to appear. He smiled in return and gestured to the second mug that was on the counter.

“It’s alright. I was just making some tea. Would you like some? I thought it would be a pleasant start to the greenhouse.”

Jango’s eyes brightened as he watched Qui-Gon pour the hot water into the mug and pass it over to him. He took it with alacrity, murmuring his thanks and cradling the mug between his chilled palms. It was a welcome treat to warm him from his brisk walk to the homestead.

The day, despite being sunny, wasn’t warm and Jango wasn’t looking forward to working out in the cold to build the foundation and hopefully the frame of the greenhouse design that he and Qui-Gon had agreed during that conversation in the marketplace. The tea and hopefully Qui-Gon’s company would be a welcome respite to the cold. 

“I hope it has brewed properly. I didn’t want to serve you ruined tea when you haven’t had this in a while.” Qui-Gon noted, his voice low and thickened with the brogue of his home planet. It made Jango take a sip of the tea and close his eyes in bliss. It was as heavenly as he had remembered and more. 

“Good isn’t it? Especially during these days.” Qui-Gon murmured, getting an answering noise of agreement from Jango before they settled to drink their tea in comfortable silence in the cheery kitchen. Despite the different colour, it was welcoming and reminded Jango of his own homey kitchen. 

Once he took the last drink of the tea and put the mug down in the sink, Qui-Gon doing the same once he had drank his own tea. He turned to look at Jango and smiled in anticipation at being outside, reminding Jango of Crys in his eagerness to get started.

“Shall we?” He asked, pulling on a thick jumper and fingerless gloves before he went to the door. He then swore as he turned back to grab the datapad he had used to first show his ideas to Jango. Once it was in his hand he turned and opened the door, ducking slightly as he went through it. 

He waited until Jango left the kitchen and closed the door behind him to walk to the plot he had already prepared beside the house as per Jango’s suggestions. He waited by the side of the plot, waiting for Jango to examine it and make his judgement as to whether it would work or if they would have to start again. 

Jango, for his part, set his bag down and walked the perimeter of the plot, examining the soil and the preliminary border that Qui-Gon had made with duracrete bricks. The soil looked even and rudimentary rows had been made away from the border, creating a path that was too narrow to work comfortably. He would have to measure it to make sure, but at an estimate, he was sure that was the case. 

“I need to measure the path. You may have made it too narrow to walk around to put the walls up and to take care of the plants. At a guess, we need to move the border a few feet or so. I just need to measure to let you know. Otherwise, it’s good. We can get started.”

Qui-Gon nodded, looking a bit chagrined as he went to get a toolbox and pulled out a measuring tape, handing it over to Jango. 

“Sorry, I thought I had it sorted, but I guess I  _ was _ off. Obi-Wan did warn me, but I guess I was just far too excited to get the greenhouse going.” Qui-Gon admitted ruefully, making Jango shrug as he unravelled the measuring tape and set to work. 

“It happens. Lucky we caught it early.” Jango commented as he measured the distance to get the confirmation to his guesses. Sure enough, he was right that about two feet was needed all around. 

“We need to widen the perimeter by two feet.” Jango announced, handing the tape measure to Qui-Gon, who made a low noise in the back of his throat. He scowled to himself, pulling out his datapad to mark the change. 

“I guess I was more than a bit off.” Qui-Gon muttered, a tinge of embarrassment lacing his words as he went to put the measure away. 

“As I said, it does happen. I’m guessing that working with your hands isn’t something that you normally do?” Jango asked, trying to lighten the embarrassment that Qui-Gon felt in regards to his lack of manual skills. Qui-Gon looked down at his hands, which were calloused, but not in the same way as a labourer’s hands would be.

His hands were calloused in the same way that a military man’s hands would be, strengthening the impression that Qui-Gon and his son had been part of the Republican Army. That was the only army he knew of who would take anyone wanting to join. 

Qui-Gon huffed a laugh at that. “You aren’t wrong. I did some gardening before, but not on a major scale as I’m planning to do now.”

Jango nodded as he start to move bricks away from the foundation and started to lay them to the side. Qui-Gon followed his lead, working on the opposite side of Jango.

“What made you decide on this change? I’m guessing it’s not for the excitement.” Jango commented, making Qui-Gon snort, laying the rest of the bricks out of the way. 

“You’re right in that sense. I had enough excitement to last a lifetime and my priorities changed. Unfortunately, my employers didn’t agree with that. So I left.Took my son out of his apprenticeship also. Then we came here.”

Qui-Gon explained, the succinct answer giving Jango more than he had expected for. He also was under the impression that despite the bond between them, he would have to work for it if he was to get other glimpses into his life. So he gave a noise of agreement as he finished stacking the bricks then straightening up. 

“Right. You probably know why we’re here on Concord Dawn rather than Mandalore.” Jango stated calmly, while Qui-Gon exhaled and nodded. 

“We heard about the civil wars. Not my jurisdiction. I was out in the Mid-Rims.” He chewed on his bottom lip, walking towards the little sky blue shed on the other side of the house and pulled out shovels, trowels, and other tools needed to tamp down the border foundation. 

“I didn’t want to ask, since it was news all over when it happened and I didn’t want to dredge the past up again. I know how painful that can be. I was in a different battalion due to my son, but we all were aware.” Qui-Gon explained quietly, as if he didn’t dare speak louder in order to not upset Jango. Something that Jango appreciated since it was still a sore point for him. 

It was different to speak of the wars with others who had been there. Fought beside him and lost people like he had. Who had lost everything and had chosen exile instead of sticking about. They knew and thus could share in the pain and in the dark humour they used to cope. 

But to outsiders, there was a chance that they would misunderstand and comment cruelly on what they didn’t know. Or worse, tell them that they deserved this bitter exile. Or the losses that the wars had incurred. The losses hurt and Jango was touched that Qui-Gon was tactful enough to recognize that. 

“Thank you. There’s not too many that would act like you.” Jango admitted as he took one of the shovels that Qui-Gon handed to him. Qui-Gon only nodded and went to the opposite side of the plot. 

“So how are doing this?” He asked, his voice back to normal as he gestured to the plot. 

“Dig two feet from where you are standing. Once that’s done we’ll do the rest.” Jango explained, pushing the edge of the spade into the ground. 

“Alright. I can do that.” Qui-Gon agreed as he followed Jango, both of them falling into a comfortable silence as they worked, digging, raking, and tamping down the earth. None of it done until late in the afternoon, where the sun was starting to get ready to slink towards the horizon. 

It was then that Jango called a halt to the work, despite the fact that they were just about to start laying the bricks down to make the new perimeter and border. He could practically feel Qui-Gon’s surprise at being stopped, since he wasn’t tired and the job wasn’t quite done. 

“The sun will go down in an hour or two and I have to get back to my sons.” Jango’s explanation made Qui-Gon colour slightly. 

“Oh right! Obi-Wan has always been so self-sufficient, I tend to forget that’s not always the case.” Qui-Gon commented ruefully. Of  _ course _ Jango needed to get back before it got dark. He had young children to look after. 

“Yeah, well they usually are, but I always make it a point to get home for supper.” Jango replied, tamping down the last patch before gathering up his tools to put away in the shed. Qui-Gon followed with his own tools, showing Jango where they went. 

“So when would be a good time to continue?” Qui-Gon asked as they walked to the front of the house where Jango’s speeder was parked. 

Jango chewed on his lip as he checked his comm, running through his schedule and making notes and adjustments before answering. Finally satisfied, he looked up to Qui-Gon.

“Next week. Five day. Same time.” Jango replied, making Qui-Gon light up. It was a real smile and Jango found himself wondering how often the man in front of him smiled and guessed it was as often as he did. 

“Great! That will work. I was hoping to get the planting done before the cold comes. Should I start laying the border till then?” Qui-Gon asked eagerly.

Yep, just like Crys when he was excited by something or other. It was endearing to see that interest. It had been a long time that he had seen that eagerness and it was refreshing. 

“Yes. Also, let me know if you want metal and glass or plastisteel for the windows. I think the Broneghs had some?” Jango asked, brow furrowing as he tried to remember where he had seen the materials. 

“I’ll ask Obi-Wan to help and send you a message when we do find it. If we do.” Qui-Gon interjected, turning to look back at the house, as if he had been called.

Puzzled, Jango followed his gaze to see Obi-Wan standing at the front door. No doubt waiting for his father, Jango thought. Interesting that he hadn’t even heard the door open.It was also interesting that Qui-Gon had known and looked up just in time. 

“Speak of the devil.” Qui-Gon muttered, turning back to Jango. 

“I’ll let you know then if I need some supplies. Thank you again for your help in this. I shall see you next week then?” Qui-Gon asked. Jango nodded and sketched a salute before getting into his speeder and leaving them.

Qui-Gon watched him until he couldn’t see the lights, then walked back to the house, pausing to address his padawan turned son. 

“Was the greenhouse sorted?” Obi-Wan asked as they entered the house, Qui-Gon’s mouth salivating at rich scent of Bantha stew Obi-Wan had whipped up while he had been working with Jango. He had been aware of Obi-Wan’s return to the house, but hadn’t been able to fully focus on what his son had been doing without giving himself away. 

They may have started to find a common ground, but Qui-Gon wasn’t going to be reckless. If their cover was blown, he wasn’t looking forward to fighting his way out. Nor did he want to put Obi-Wan in danger either. He had promised and he was damned if he was going to break that promise to Obi-Wan. 

“It has. We’re going to work on it next week and hopefully get the plants in and ready for the winter. Then we’ll have a fresh crop ready for the other market days.” He explained, moving to the sink to wash up and be ready to eat. 

“Good. I checked the supplies when I got in. We have some leeway, but the sooner we get the planting done, the better. Careful, it’s hot.” The last was a quick warning as Obi-Wan served them both, quickly sitting down across from Qui-Gon. 

“Hmmm. Thank you, Obi-Wan for the cooking and for taking care of the animals. How are Flora and Opal?” Qui-Gon wondered, stirring his stew in the meantime. 

Obi-Wan only gave him a pained smile as he rolled up his sleeve to show the livid purple and red bite on his forearm. Qui-Gon winced sympathetically and gestured for Obi-Wan to come closer.

“It’s not a big deal, Master. It’ll go away soon.” Obi-Wan protested, hastily pulling his sleeve down. 

Qui-Gon would have let it go if it hadn’t been for the wince that Obi-Wan couldn’t hide when he pulled his sleeve down. He knew how stoic Obi-Wan was about hiding injuries, the Jedi training demanded it from him. Qui-Gon had tried his best to wean him from that, but it looked like he had failed again. 

He wouldn’t have normally pressed, trusting Obi-Wan to take care of the wound. But the last time he had, Obi-Wan had neglected his health in favour of completing the mission. Qui-Gon still blamed himself whenever he saw the long, puckered scar on Obi-Wan’s lower leg. 

He had been better at monitoring his wounds. And had taught his former apprentice the basics of Force healing. Obi-Wan wasn’t strong in it as he was, but Qui-Gon could at least sleep knowing that Obi-Wan would have patched himself up as a stopgap until getting proper medical attention. 

Yet it looked like Obi-Wan had fallen back into old habits and it was up to him to guide him back. So he silently stood up and went over to his former apprentice now son and stood in front of him, his arms crossed as he waited for Obi-Wan to relent and let him heal the bite on his arm. Obi-Wan looked up, brow furrowed as he did.

“Master, don’t tell me you’re going to stand there until I let you have a look at my arm.” Obi-Wan protested, not wanting to start eating until Qui-Gon sat down. It was just a bite. Slightly painful and would be badly bruised, but he didn’t see  _ why _ it was such a big deal. He’d take care of it later! What concerned him more was having the food be wasted!

Qui-Gon only raised an eyebrow in response, making Obi-Wan groan. 

“But the stew-”

“Obi-Wan, let me heal your arm. I know you don’t like to admit weakness, but I saw how much it hurt you. I can do it, so please let me. I’d rather not have a repeat of Ryloth. I can eat cold stew if I can prevent that from happening again.” Qui-Gon finished quietly.

It was the last that made Obi-Wan relent and hold his arm out for Qui-Gon to heal. His hands were warm and gentle despite the callouses and Obi-Wan couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as the Force poured into his wound. Warm and soothing, it felt like his arm had sunk into a warm bath. 

“All done. You’ll have a scar, but it will fade.” Qui-Gon’s voice pulled him back to the present. He felt his face burn at having had to be healed like a youngling. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Qui-Gon shook his head and waved the apologies away as he tiredly made his way to his place. 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s my duty and my pleasure to make sure you are well. Now shall we eat?”

Obi-Wan nodded, waiting until Qui-Gon had taken a large bite of the stew and closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of the food. It was only then that he started on his own bowl, the flavours exploding across his tongue in savoury bursts. 

“Surprisingly good.” Obi-Wan muttered, scooping up another spoonful and eating. 

“Bantha keeps, and you’re a better cook than you think.” Qui-Gon praised him, making Obi-Wan blush at the praise, reminding Qui-Gon that he needed to do it more than he had been. He had no excuse and made a mental note to make amends. 

He made sure though, to hide those thoughts lest Obi-Wan catch them and spoil the dinner. 

There wasn’t much talking afterwards, not even when they got second helpings and Qui-Gon sent a tired Obi-Wan to bed while he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He wiped down the counters,hung the pots from their hooks, and put the crockery and cutlery in their respective shelves.

He was exhausted, just like he had hoped after all the work he had done, and finally went to bed. He took a quick shower, scrubbing up quickly and leaving his hair for tomorrow. Once he had dried off, gotten his sleep pants and brushed his teeth, he had only enough energy to make it to bed. 

He used the force to shut off the lights and close the door, not caring about misuse of it as he had lectured Obi-Wan before. He pulled the covers over him and passed out. 

The memories he had been worried about popping up after his conversation with Jango, kept at bady. Something he hoped would continue until he could properly deal with them. There would be time enough for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a bit of a slow burn between these two, so they will be spending time before anything really serious happens between them. I also wanted to show how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan live and their relationship as well. 
> 
> I try to update once a week, but I am currently wrapping up my term and preparing to travel so the next chapter might be delayed.


	5. Thinking About You, I'm Just Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango and Qui-Gon finish the greenhouse, leading Jango to mull over the changes they both have undergone as it was being built and his observations regarding Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and his own feelings.

Jango carefully glazed the last glass panel in place, his brow furrowed as he worked slowly and carefully as to not let the putty drip on the pane and ruin it. He knew first hand how much they had to acquire for Qui-Gon and he didn’t want to have to replace it and get another one. Especially not when it looked like the trade federations were starting to put the squeeze on the Mid and Outer Rim. 

So he focused and carefully finished off the panel, smoothing a bit of the putty down and scraping the rest off of the metal. He took a step back, his narrowing it as he studied it critically. He dabbed a bit more in the left upper corner, nodding in satisfaction. It was done. 

He turned to look over his shoulder at Qui-Gon, who was attaching hinged parts to the ceiling of the greenhouse. His hands were precise and careful as he tested the hinged panels that would let in moisture when needed, delicate despite their size. They moved deftly and quickly, testing all of the panels in the time that Jango had stopped to watch him. 

It was then that he turned to look at Jango. If he felt the scrutiny, he didn’t give any sign of it, focusing his attention instead on the finished wall behind Jango. His eyes moved carefully over the panels and the joints, his face still until he looked at Jango and smiled. 

They had been working long enough on the greenhouse, usually alone when the boys or even Ryen and Hua couldn’t get out there to help them and Jango had grown to recognise the different smiles of the man. Most of the time, they were small upturning of the lips and a slight softening of his eyes. When he was really happy, his eyes crinkled and shone as he smiled widely or even laughed. It changed the entire structure of his face, making Jango take even more note and privately wonder if Qui-Gon was doing the same with him. 

He got that impression sometimes. A slight shift in the atmosphere that made him look up from whatever it was that he was doing only to find it gone the moment he felt it. It was inobtrusive, but he still couldn’t shake the sense of it. Like a shadow touch, it was there, and withdrew. Like the Jedi and their space magic. 

But as far as he could tell (and had asked Boba and his sister to do discreet background checks also) Qui-Gon wasn’t a Jedi. Spec Ops in the army as Jango and his boys had guessed. His son in the academy, but nothing to prove that there was anything else to the man and his son. Maybe he was gifted, but shy of making it into the ranks and the precious temple in Coruscant. 

Qui-Gon was gifted, Jango was sure of it but he wasn’t going to bring it up unless the man himself was going to. That was how they worked, in comfortable silence and the occasional conversation about their work, themselves, or tidbits of the past. If the boys or others were there, both of them were comfortable enough to let Hua or Ryen fill the silence with their chatter, which both men seemed capable of doing without any problem. 

Jango himself could admit that they were quite skilled at giving new gloss to stories that Jango had heard or in some occasions, had been a part of. He would have felt like he was bragging if he had told them, but it felt right to sit back and listen while Ryen or Hua talked, with Cody or Obi-Wan chiming in with the occasional question. 

At those times, Qui-Gon would only look at him, his eyes opaque and often leaving Jango wondering what emotion it was that he was hiding behind that calm facade. It  _ was _ a facade. They had known each other long enough for Jango to pick up on when Qui-Gon drew away. A slight change in the eyes and the way that he smiled: Bland, impersonal and polite and Jango knew that he had gone.

He had seen Obi-Wan do it to Cody sometimes, when his son pressed a little too much. Jango had made a mental note to talk to his son about being subtle lest his quarry drew away. Oh yes. He was very aware that Cody had latched onto Obi-Wan and he was sure that Qui-Gon’s boy had some interest in him as well. He just hoped that if nothing happened that Cody could move on from it and find someone else to be happy with. 

“ _ Just like you would, right old man?” _ He asked himself, yet the tone he heard was Jaster’s own dry, unmistakable voice. It made Jango want to snort, but right now wasn’t the time. He had to get Qui-Gon’s feedback so they could move and decide what else was next. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes moved from the greenhouse over to Jango’s own and he nodded, smiling that warm, satisfied smile that Jango couldn’t help but to return. Qui-Gon’s eyes widened a fraction in response and he clapped a hand on Jango’s shoulder. 

“I think we’re done. Thank you for your help in this, Jango. We couldn’t have gotten this done in time.We had some breathing space before we ran out, but now that won’t happen. Your thyme and marjoram supplies are safe.” 

Qui-Gon stated, squeezing Jango’s shoulder before removing his hand, making Jango swallow and force himself to not think about the loss of warmth and contact between them. It wasn’t that they seldom touched. They did. 

Qui-Gon was a tactile man and he wasn’t stingy with his touches. At first, maybe, if he wasn’t sure how a friendly clap on the shoulder or a touch on the arm would be taken. With his son, he was always free with his affection, something that Jango approved of, since he always made sure to do the same with his sons. Even Boba, who always felt that he was too old for his dad’s hair ruffling, yet always accepted it. 

Yet once he got to know the others more, he was quite free with his affection. Something that Jango was surprised to find he actually liked and looked forward to whenever they worked together. He hid it well and tried to not think about the implications of his feelings. He didn’t want to look forward to it lest he was looking too deeply into something that wasn’t there. 

Yet he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more. But he didn’t want to upset the delicate balance of their friendship. So he pushed it aside and focused on getting the job done and building a friendship with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and encouraged Cody and the rest of his sons to do the same. 

He forced himself to grin, turning back to his tools and leftover supplies, trying to not react to Qui-Gon’s eyes still on him as he moved. 

“And we all thank you for that. The traditional foods just weren’t the same without them.” He turned to see Qui-Gon nodding as he looked down at the rows and rows Obi-Wan and Cody had dug and shaped into the rich, dark soil that no doubt would produce a good crop. 

“I know. It’s a small comfort when you’re so far away from home and there’s no real chance of going back. I understand. Yavin IV isn’t quite around the corner and life has changed too much to go back.” Qui-Gon replied quietly, his tone laced with a thin ribbon of melancholy that made Jango think of Mandalore and long for it, in spite of all of the wars and changes that it had undergone. 

Both men fell quiet then, each lost in memories of their respective planets before Jango shook himself and went back to work cleaning up. A moment later, Qui-Gon was right there beside him, sealing the extra materials away, cleaning and putting away the tools and locking up for the evening. The others had long gone, Hua to his family and Cody and Obi-Wan to start dinner. 

Jango wasn’t sure if the boys had planned it. Or if it was simply coincidence that things had worked out like they did, leaving him and Qui-Gon alone to finish the greenhouse. He wasn’t ungrateful for the time alone, but he wasn’t sure what exactly it was going to accomplish. There was an edge of anticipation between them. Not obvious, but enough for him to pick up it up from the air and the way that Qui-Gon felt more present and tangible to him. As if he was real to him, rather than the muted version he had been getting before. 

The idea of Qui-Gon being Force Sensitive struck him again. Could he be a Jedi? Or a former Jedi despite what the records said? They didn’t seem spliced. But with how Qui-Gon was feeling at the moment to Jango, it made him think that it could be more than likely.

Maybe he was one of the ones that had just enough to be a good soldier, but nothing more to get him into the temple. And with how the wars were going, no doubt had learned enough to keep that under wraps. So why was he being so obvious now? 

He felt Qui-Gon standing behind him more than heard him, so he was ready to face him when Qui-Gon cleared his throat. 

“You should keep a closer grip on that. I’m not Force sensitive and I caught it.” He warned Qui-Gon quietly, turning around to look at the man. 

“I usually do.This was deliberate.” Qui-Gon replied, making Jango raise an eyebrow in disbelief at the reply he had gotten. 

“Why? Did you think I would react badly? I’ve known for weeks. You and your boy, you’re the same, aren’t you?” Jango shot back, making Qui-Gon nod. 

“Maybe more. Still not good enough for the temple. But I worry about him and thought it was for the best to be out of the Core. The last thing I want for him is to be implicit in war crimes.” Qui-Gon explained, making Jango wince. He got that. It was the reason why, despite it not being in his plans, he had decided to settle down and farm. Bounty hunting was one thing, but deliberate genocide was another. 

“I get it, but you don’t have to explain to me your reasons. Who am I to judge?” Jango countered, yet he knew it wasn’t quite the truth. Not when he could feel the man’s body heat and smell the curious mixture of mint and tea that was uniquely  _ him _ . 

Qui-Gon smiled, a thin,small smile. “Are you sure about that? It was Force users that ended the Death Watch. I know that much at least.”

Jango swallowed hard. “But they weren’t you. Or your boy. What kind of a man would I be if I were to blame anyone with Force sensitivity for their actions. It’s not like  _ you _ are Jedi.”

Jango stated, pulling Qui-Gon closer, studying the man he held in his arms for any cracks or warning signs, but found none. It made relief flood over him when he didn’t see any tells. It made his ears hum when Qui-Gon gripped his shoulders before he kissed him. Slowly, deliberately and with enough time for Jango to have pulled away if he had wanted to. 

Yet Jango didn’t. Couldn’t. He wanted this. Even if it was nothing more than a brief pressing of their mouths before a sharp rap at the windows of the greenhouse pulled them away. 

Jango was expecting one of his sons, but all he saw was a bird, cawing and flying away once the moment had been broken. Jango huffed a laugh while Qui-Gon did the same, the odd tension and moment broken between them. It was all back to normal and Jango had to wonder if he had dreamed it all. 

He knew though, it wasn’t. He was still in Qui-Gon’s arms, their chests flush with each other, their heartbeats fast through their shirts. 

“So...What now?” He rasped out, looking up at an equally unsure Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, blinking as he thought of what would be the case. 

“I’d like to continue this. Seeing each other. If you’d like?” It was hesitant, tentative and yet all that he was expecting from him. The proof he needed to know it wasn’t just him that was unsettled by the shifting of the bond that had been building up between them as they had built the greenhouse. 

Jango smiled. “I would. Very much.” 

Qui-Gon blew out a breath and smiled back brightly. “Alright. So, dinner?”

Jango laughed. “Dinner it is.”


	6. Don't Sound All the Alarms, Not Just Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba luck changes and he needs to take a job closer to home. While doing so, his suspicions about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan start to rise.  
> Meanwhile Obi-Wan makes a discovery that could blow their cover if they don't move quickly to fix it.

Boba ran a hand through his short black hair as he and the younger man, Sofen, entered the cluttered, but not untidy office that served as Concord Dawn’s depot. Located just to the right of the serviceable and plain space port entrance, people would miss it if it wasn’t for the sign that he and Sofen had put up. 

The inside wasn’t exactly welcoming either. It had a counter, wire shelves to hold files and boxes, some chairs and a water dispenser.  It was mostly greys of durasteel and duraplast. The colour scheme continued to the back that was filled with shelves to hold the cargo shipped into the planet. It had been manned sporadically by Ryen, who had trained Boba and a rotating cast of apprentices when Boba was out. 

But now that hunts were becoming scarce and Ryen’s farm was expanding, Boba had decided to stay at home and train up Sofen, a cousin of Nicte’s who shared the same roundish features, dark brown hair and milk tea skin. Only the height was different, since Sofen was about as tall Boba himself. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought.” Sofen murmured in his low husky voice as he swept a hand over a mildly dusty counter and booted up the tan and silver console. It hummed to life quickly and Boba punched in a couple of codes, entering himself and Sofen into the system so that they could process the backed up shipments. It wasn’t glamorous, but it was work.

“No. Luckily. Let’s clean up and then start sorting out the shipments. I think we are due for some more today.” Boba returned as he and Sofen went to the supply closet and got the cleaning droid booted up. Once he was beeping and getting the worst of the dust and debris, Sofen and he got rags and soapy water to take care of the rest.

It wasn’t glamorous, but the credits were always welcome. Plus, it had the benefit of keeping him out of the house. Especially now that his  _ buir _ and his older  _ vodes _ were having romantic entanglements. Something that he found mostly amusing when it came to Rex and Cody, but awkward and confusing when it came to his  _ buir _ . 

Boba didn’t recall his mother clearly. She had been a fleeting shadow in his childhood, busy with the little ones and dying after Crys had been born. He hadn’t been around, since he had been living with his aunt during the time. He only recalled long dark hair and his father’s empty stare for a long time after she had passed away. 

All he knew of his father was that he was fighting. Either in a war, to raise them, to establish a colony, and then the farm. He was always fighting and always alone and it had made Boba wonder if he even  _ wanted _ to be with anyone else. Or if he even could. There had been plenty of people in Concord Dawn who had given his  _ buir _ appreciative looks throughout the years. Yet he never looked back. 

And now, after all those years, this Yavinese stranger had just waltzed in and had made a different light shine in his father’s eyes. A light that Boba didn’t recognise just yet. And was slightly suspicious about. He wasn’t going to lie. It was so sudden, it felt like. Despite it being maybe five or six month cycles since the market, he felt like it could have been moving too fast. 

He wondered at times like these, when he was wiping down the counters and helping Sofen get more of the shipments processed and sending messages to the recipients, if Jango had been messed with someway. He was, like the rest of the Mandalorians, suspicious towards the Jedi. They had, after all, killed many of their own and forced them into exile. An exile that had, in the end, benefited them. 

They had survived and were starting to thrive. More and more outsiders chose to come and despite the traditional wariness, it was working. Sofen and Nicten and the others from Yavin had proved that. 

Even when some were having interest in his father. Like one Qui-Gon Jenna. 

As happy as he was for his father, he couldn’t shake the impression that there was more that met the eye with Jenna and his quiet, somewhat reserved son that Cody couldn’t stop mooning over. As much as he didn’t want to tease Cody, his pining was sort of amusing. Even if he didn’t think anything would come out of that just yet. 

They would gain a new stepfather and maybe even step-siblings before anything happened between those two. Boba was sure of it. He smiled a bit and shook his head as he finished off his task, pouring out the water and rinsing the bucket out. He waited for Sofen and the droid to finish before locking it up. Just in case. 

“So I’m going to show you what to do with the packages. It’s honestly simple, but we have to not skip a step,” Boba addressed Sofen as he led the younger man towards the back where the shelves were full of cargo. He led him past all that and towards the scanning unit and the comm. He gestured to the machine. 

“Once you scan, put in the code in the comm so the owner gets alerted. Got it?” He asked Sofen, who pushed his hair behind his ear and nodded. 

“Where should we start?” Sofen asked, making Boba shrug. 

“Anything that looks very important, I’d say. Those are the ones we need to do yesterday and have more codes for them. Tariffs, import fees, stuff like that.” Boba explained as he checked the scanner and the comm to make sure they were working. 

Sofen nodded and went to find the “important looking” shipments, giving Boba a few minutes of quiet to mull over his father’s situation. He was, if he was honest, happy that his father wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life alone. Yet there was something about Jenna that Boba couldn’t quite brush off. Something more than just being sensitive and a former soldier. 

But what exactly was it? Boba didn’t have time to probe for an answer since Sofen came back with a large and ornately packaged set of shipments on a trolley Boba had quite forgotten was there in the mid-sized storage space. He made a mental note to put it away in a place he wouldn’t lose it before looking at the shipments. 

“This is definitely important looking.” Boba stated, gesturing Sofen closer to scan them, his eyebrows raising at the information that the scanner spat out. 

“Naboo and Coruscant? That’s definitely not what we usually get here.” Boba muttered, surprised that all import fees and taxes had been paid off as well. 

Sofen whistled at that. “Who are they for? You?”

Boba snorted. “I wish. They’re for...Jenna. Qui-Gon. Huh. Looks like someone has friends in high places indeed.” 

Sofen nodded. “This looks like something out of that fancy temple they have in Yavin IV.” He pointed to one of the designs, drawing Boba’s attention to the interlocking triangle pattern on the sides of one of the boxes. Studying it, Boba had to agree.

“Whatever it is, the sender, made sure that it would get here. Same with the other one. I’ll send the message, then put them over there on the blue-wire shelving.” Boba gestured to the five tier utilitarian shelves and went to fetch more boxes himself. 

Naboo and Coruscant. Somehow, the concrete proof of Jenna’s ties didn’t sit well with him. Not at all.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan frowned at the plant that was sitting on the window ledge above the place he had chosen as his own spot in the large open common room. It was nothing more than a comfortable couch, a sturdy dark wood table to the right of it. To the left was the bookshelf that was almost as tall as Qui-Gon and half-filled with datapads and flimsi books, as well as holofilms. To the front was the front wall and to the right was Qui-Gon’s own spot.

Behind them was the kitchen and work area illuminated by the multitude of windows on which plants of all descriptions rested. Plants that Obi-Wan had started to notice were getting bigger and more unruly as the months went on. 

He made a mental note to start trimming them and to tell Qui-Gon to move them to the greenhouse for more space. Something that he was sure was ahead of schedule. He would have to check the books on horticulture soon, he mused as he turned his attention back to the plant on the window. 

“This is interesting.” He murmured as he looked closely at the young plant that looked nothing like it was supposed to. It was already heavy with clusters of white and blue blooms, heavy on their branches as they bloomed out. He was pretty sure that it was blooming out of season and got off the couch to consult the book of flowers that Tahl had pressed on him and Qui-Gon before they had left the temple, amongst others. 

He pulled out the book and started to flip through the pages, looking for the illustration of the plant. He found out its name (hydrangea) and also that it was at least two months out of its blooming season. This...This was odd and not good. 

He put the book back and returned to his spot to probe the plant with the Force, hoping that he wasn’t going to find it hurt or dying despite the blooms it was festooned with. What he found was that the plant was simply grateful for the happiness around it. And it was responding in the only way that it knew how. By blooming. 

Obi-Wan withdrew his probing and instead gently petted the plant, eliciting a darker blue hue from the pleased plant. He stopped petting it and went to the kitchen to look at the plants again as the idea formed in his mind as to why the plants were thriving. Sure enough, they were blooming and sharing the same contentment as the hydrangea plant did. He did one check of the greenhouse and it was then that it clicked into place. 

_ “Qui-Gon, where are you? I need to talk to you!”  _ He called through their bond as he stepped out of the greenhouse and went back into the house towards his adoptive father’s room. 

“ _ In my room. Why?” _ Qui-Gon replied, stepping out of his room, scrubbing his bleary eyes and pushing his mussed hair out of his face. 

Obi-Wan felt slightly guilty at waking him up, since Qui-Gon hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Ever since Jango and Cody had left on their bi-monthly runs, Qui-Gon had been, for a lack of a word, lost. He also tended to have interrupted sleep and the only thing soothing him were the plants and being out with Flora and Opal when those moods came upon him. Of course! 

It would also explain why he was starting to become unmoored himself and why he was starting to notice Cody much more than he was supposed to. He was thinking of him far more than he usually did. Drifting off also, so seeing the plants just made it all slot into place.

And it wasn’t a conversation that he was looking forward to having, he told himself as he smoothed down his grey tunic over his dark brown trousers as he waited for Qui-Gon to fully wake up to voice his concerns. 

“Qui-Gon, I...I don’t know exactly how to bring this up, but you’re bleeding far too much into the Force. Enough that anyone with a touch of sensitivity will notice it. I don’t know about the Fetts, but if anyone else puts two and two together, they will gut us.”

At those words, Qui-Gon was fully awake. “How? I’ve been careful! I don’t-” He looked at Obi-Wan. “How did you find out?”

Obi-Wan beckoned him towards the plants, pointing out the hydrangea in the living room and the herbs in the kitchen. Qui-Gon frowned, rushing towards them and examined them closely, his mouth twisted into a frown as he noticed how lush and vibrant and out of season many of them were blooming in. 

“How did it happen, Qui-Gon? You have the best control of any Master in the temple over the Living Force! How or what could make you leak into the Force so much?” Obi-Wan pointed out, making Qui-Gon blanch as he shuffled over to the bench and sat down heavily upon it. His eyes were dark indigo and inwardly focused, giving Obi-Wan the impression that he was searching for a long lost memory or lesson before he came back to the present and to him.

He waited, and thankfully it wasn’t for long. Qui-Gon snapped out of his trance, his face creasing into a rueful smile as he did so. He rubbed his face roughly before he spoke.It was a stalling tactic to gather his thoughts, one of his tells from the diplomatic days. One he hadn’t lost yet. 

“I need to contact Tahl to clarify a few things, but if my hypothesis is correct, it may have to do with the Fetts.” He admitted, reaching for his comm to compose the message and send it off to his friend. Once that was done, he turned back to Obi-Wan and sighed. 

“What do you mean, Qui-Gon? Why would it involve the Fetts?” Obi-Wan pressed.

Qui-Gon shook his head, not replying until his comm beeped at him. He read the message, sighing heavily and pushing his comm away. 

“Tahl isn't in and I don’t want to tell you something when I’m unsure if I’m right. I don’t want to worry you unnecessarily.” Qui-Gon explained, making Obi-Wan be slightly irritated at the secrecy regarding their situation. Which could potentially cause them to get their covers blown and put them in danger.

“Qui, not telling me at all causes me more worry than not telling me. What do you think it is?”

Qui-Gon huffed a laugh despite the worried expression on his face. 

“Biological imperatives and no suppressants to stop them. Put it plainly, I see Jango as a mate and until I get with him like that, my control of the Force is slipping.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to sit down on the bench. 

“It’s going to happen to me also, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked, remembering a few times he had been with Cody and had nearly slipped up in front of him. He had caught himself and had blamed it on exhaustion, but now he knew the truth. 

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “I’m afraid so. I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. He hadn’t ever expected for it to be easy after he had made his decision to leave with Qui-Gon after the last vision they had shared. He had accepted it would be tough at times and had made his choice. It was just another obstacle that they would have to face and get through, of which he had no doubt they would.

“So what do we do?” 

Qui-Gon gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Oh.”


	7. I'm Protecting, I'm Protecting, I'm Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahl gets an urgent message from Qui-Gon asking for help, leading to a realisation that things aren't as easily fixed as they thought. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get the news, bringing them to a standstill.

Tahl yawned as she moved around her bright, airy kitchen filled with Qui-Gon’s plants she had inherited from him. She smiled tiredly at them, watching them unfurl as they reacted to her presence and her Force signature, making her sigh happily. 

She had been on a rare field assignment and as much as she enjoyed the thrill of finding and cataloguing new findings, she was glad to be home. All of the artifacts had been scanned, compiled, and catalogued. The last duty done when she had been wearing her gritty robes and her eyes red-rimmed from lack of sleep. 

She had fallen into bed right after her shower and had been dead to the world for at least a day and a half. When she couldn’t sleep anymore and hunger was calling her, she entered the kitchen and basked in the liveliness of it. She also noticed her comm sitting on the counter and made a face at the thought of all of the messages she would need to look at. 

Soon. She promised herself. She needed time to herself to decompress and come back to herself. And the kitchen was the best place for that to happen. The large windows and the strategically placed plants would guarantee it. That and a mug of her beloved tea.

She ignored her comm and instead went to greet the plants, lightly touching them as they unfurled to greet her. Despite the coldness of the day, they shimmered brightly under her fingertips. It was raining and that, coupled with the plants, brought the loss of her beloved friend and his padawan to mind.

Despite Coruscant being mostly climate controlled, there were cold rainy days in Coruscant. Days that Qui-Gon always loved. He always found beauty in the oddest places, she mused as she put on the kettle to boil and made herself a bowl of cereal and fruit for breakfast. She pulled out her favourite brew and her mug, memories of the past washing through her mind as she did. 

The first time that they had met, at six. How she had been fascinated by his eyes. The time he had broken his nose after a spirited spar, the blood dripping down his face as he was led to the medical halls. The time he had smiled at her right before they had shared their first and only kiss. The last time that they had seen each other before he had stepped onto the shuttle with Obi-Wan at his side. 

She closed her eyes at that memory. It was painful to recall. She was attached to him, that was quite clear and she mourned the loss of such a talented Jedi and the young man he was training. She also mourned the loss of the friend she had known practically all her life. She missed him and to a lesser extent, Obi-Wan and knew she would miss them for the rest of her life. 

Tahl sighed and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should ask for permission for a leave and try to visit him and Obi-Wan. She rubbed her lower lip with her thumb as she mulled the possibility over. She was trying to work out exactly when it would be the best time to go when her comm chirped at her at the exact time that her kettle started to whistle.

Ignoring the comm, she rushed to grab the kettle and turn off the heat. She poured the water over the tea and put the kettle back on the burner. Once she had put the lid back on the teapot and let her tea steep, she turned her attention back to her comm. She had put it off long enough. 

Bracing herself, she took a sip of tea before opening her comm. She scrolled through the messages, most of them being archive and temple business. Except one from a secret channel she herself had set up. 

“What happened to you, Qui-Gon?” She muttered, opening up his message. She skimmed it quickly, her face paling as she read the short message. 

_ “Tahl, I hope this finds you well.  _

_ As it has been too long since we have seen each other. I do need your expertise in solving a problem that has arisen. I have been losing control over control of the Force. Obi-Wan was the one to notice that the plants have been responding to it.  _

_ Could this be the suppressants failing? I took enough to last a year. Has it faded already? Also will Obi-Wan have the same issue? _

_ I apologise for bringing this to you in this message, but it is important.  _

_ Thank you, my old friend. Qui.” _

Tahl took another sip of her tea and re-read the message again. She went onto the holonet to double-check on the parameters and side effects of the suppressants that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took.

She frowned when she couldn’t find anything for the actual brands that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took. She did some more digging and swore when she saw that they had been discontinued and none of the calculations that they had done applied. Only to the new brands listed, which were similar. 

Finding these, she saw that they had been off by a month as to when they would lose their efficiency. 

An efficiency that would get lower and lower the more that dosages that they missed. And by her numbers, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn’t missed that many doses. 

Or had they? Tahl looked at the calendar and made rapid calculations, swearing softly when the numbers didn’t add up.  _ Obi-Wan’s _ suppressants were good for six months. Qui’s were only good for four. He was way overdue for them. 

Especially if he was catching the eye of the locals. Something that which, reading between the lines, seemed to be the case. For both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Biting her lip, she checked more details of the suppressants. And groaned.

“Oh Qui. We karked up. We definitely karked up.” Tahl sighed, sitting back and taking comfort from more tea. How could this have slipped her mind like so? She had been the only one he trusted to have the suitable supply of suppressants after they had been assigned as field partners. It was the one thing she had  _ insisted  _ on doing for him and Obi-Wan once they had left the order.

If the batch she had sent them hadn’t arrived yet, the heats and the biological impulses of his and Obi-Wan’s subspecies would rule their lives. And make it imperative to get protectors. Despite their training, they would be vulnerable at least three times a year. And in Concord Dawn, that was the last thing that they needed. 

 She bit her bottom lip as she addressed her reply, knowing full well that it wasn’t going to be what he wanted to hear. 

_ “Qui, It is good to hear from you, despite it being under such circumstances as these.  _

_ I wish that I could give you good news in regards to the suppressants. You are overdue for the doses of a suppressant that I have found the last batches of, it seems. It unfortunately won’t work, due to you both being off of it for so long.  _

_ I am so sorry, I cannot help. _

_ Your friend as always, Tahl.” _

*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t good news when Qui-Gon’s comm chirped with a new message. There was something about the Force and the way that the hydrangea plant burst into a burst of blue petals that scattered to the ground. 

His suspicions proved correct when Qui-Gon groaned and put his comm with a bit more force than necessary. He stalked towards the sink, clenching his hands tightly around the ledge. His grip was so strong that his knuckles were white and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself when he started to make the windows and the potted plants shake in the room. 

Obi-Wan just watched, no clue as to what exactly Qui-Gon was thinking due to needing to put his shields up and block him. The torrent of thoughts and emotions were far too strong to tolerate. Never mind pick out individual thoughts and feelings. It was too much. 

It was also worrying for Obi-Wan. He hadn’t been treated to Qui-Gon losing that much control before. In all their years, Qui-Gon had always been the picture of serenity. This...This was the opposite of it. 

And it worried him. 

Yet he waited, his hands tight around his mug as he waited for Qui-Gon to gain control and talk to him. Even though he knew what would come, he still wanted to hear him say it and make it real, rather than it be a maybe still. 

It was a long while later that Qui-Gon loosened his death grip on the sink, filled the kettle, and put it to boil. It was only then that he turned around to address Obi-Wan,

“It’s worse than we thought. According to Tahl, the brands we used for so long have been taken off the market. The numbers were calculated for another similar brand. We missed the window, it seems.” He paused, running his hands through his hair before continuing. 

“The more we’re off, the less the suppressants will work. Our heats will be coming soon.”

Obi-Wan found his mouth falling open with the announcement. Surely not!

“Couldn’t we try herbal suppressants instead?” Obi-Wan asked, his grip tightening on his cup so much that the crockery was starting to crack. It was only then that he loosened his grip and forced himself to calm down. 

It wasn’t a terrible thing, that this was happening. The only question was could they plan for it and furthermore, could they still hide what they were from Cody and Jango?

And children? What if they had Force sensitive children?

He cast a frantic look at Qui-Gon, who turned pale. The thought had slipped through, it looked like. 

It would explain why Qui-Gon looked like a Bantha had just run over him. 

He staggered to the table and fell, rather than sat in his chair. He sat there for a minute before he addressed Obi-Wan.

“We will deal with it when it comes. If it comes, Obi-Wan. Don’t borrow future worrying for what is far into the future.” Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly as he reached out to cover Obi-Wan’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. 

As much as Obi-Wan wanted to believe it, he wasn’t fully convinced that it would all work out just fine. He and Qui-Gon were all too aware of the treatment that had been handed out to the Fetts and the Mandalorians on Concord Dawn. Particularly at the hands of the Jedi. They may have been doing the will of the Republic, but they had hurt many others. 

Including Cody and Jango Fett. 

“What if they don’t accept it?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. 

He had no answer either and the question lingered in the air even after the knock on the door made them both look at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the shortness of the chapter. I was supposed to be in the UK by now, but I ended up having a severe infection. Bad enough that I was hospitalised for most of the week and just came back yesterday. My trip has been postponed and I'm focusing on getting better.   
> Next chapter should be out a little faster, a little longer, and with some resolutions. Thank you for your patience and all that are still reading.


	8. On Lammas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammas, the harvest festival is on its way and Ryen encourages Jango to take action on a much delayed and much wanted situation. 
> 
> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon discuss visions and the will of the Force and on Lammas, Jango and Qui-Gon take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lammas is an old Harvest Festival usually falling on August 1. I've taken loose liberties, but from what I have read, there is a lot of baking and engagements and marriages happening. Hence why it's a kind of deadline situation. The chapter title is a bit of a play on a poem. 
> 
> Earning the rating here as well as the alien biology tag.

“Lammas is coming up.” Ryen stated matter of factly as they sat in the fields, startling Jango out of his thoughts. 

“What?” Jango asked, unsure of what he had heard. He had been lost in his thoughts again, most of them circling Qui-Gon. He hadn’t been that smitten and drawn to someone since the early days of courtship and marriage with his wife. So much so that he was toying with formally asking Qui-Gon to be his formal partner with a mating in the spring. 

Yet his plans kept being put on hold, due to his own needs to travel out of Concord Dawn for business and due to Qui-Gon’s plants needing care. They had seen each other a grand total of four times in the last three month cycles and it was wearing on him. 

He missed Qui-Gon desperately and found himself dwelling on him to the point of obsession. Particularly after Boba had commented on the fancy packages from Coruscant that Qui-Gon had received. Surely a simple soldier hadn’t made friends in  _ that _ high of places. 

It had even prompted him to do a little searching himself once he was offworld. Despite his and Cody’s skills, they had found nothing out of the ordinary. The gifts explained away by the campaigns Qui-Gon had participated in. Most was redacted, but he gleaned enough to understand why he had friends in Alderaan and Coruscant. 

Yet he couldn’t help but to wonder. It was too clean and too convenient, the trail that he had dug up. Maybe it was the old training. Or instinct. He wasn’t sure. Yet he wasn’t going to give too much credence to it. Unless he had concrete proof, he wasn’t going to doubt Qui-Gon. 

Besides, the man was entitled to his secrets. It was only fair. 

“It’s not like he has ties to Kryze or the Jedi.” Jango had soothed himself and gone on with his business, counting the days when he would be able to see him again. 

He missed seeing Qui-Gon’s gentle smile, so incongruous on his rugged, blunt features. Missed the scent of mint and bergamot and tea and  _ home _ that emanated from him. The way his shirt strained over his shoulders and the light in his eyes whenever he saw Jango, Cody, and whoever else of the boys decided to stop by the house. 

The want was so visceral and strong that he again nearly missed what Ryen replied. 

“Lammas. It’s coming up. Once we get the wheat threshed and the hay put away the festival is going to happen. You remember Lammas? The one before the equinox and the autumnal feasts? Or are you too busy mooning over your herbalist to recall?”

Ryen teased him, making Jango give him a sour look before he took a sip of the sweetened hibiscus tea that Obi-Wan had made for Cody, who in turn shared it with everyone working the harvest. It was nothing like they had tasted before and many had made a note to buy the hibiscus supply that Qui-Gon had next market day. 

He wiped off his mouth, glaring at Ryen and casting a glance around at the other men and boys sitting around. But luckily no one noticed, many still savouring their drinks or nearly nodding off from the hard work that they had just completed. Two, maybe three more weeks and it would all be done in the community. 

Ryen took that as confirmation, grinning at Jango’s glare, which softened into a rueful grin once he realised that Ryen, and possibly everyone else could very well see through him. He sighed at that and pointedly finished his drink. 

“That obvious was it? Then yes, I was and Lammas slipped my mind. Too many times out that I forget where exactly what’s coming up here and other planets.” Jango admitted. He had been in Dantooine looking to get more stock for his herds and the negotiations had been delicate enough for him to need Boba and Cody at the helm. 

“Well, it’s coming. Two weeks max. Whether the harvest is done or not. It’s happening. Maybe bring it up to your man next time you see him. And maybe Cody should do the same.” Ryen commented casually. Yet the look in his eyes was anything but, making Jango’s cheeks burn at how blatant Ryen was being with his insinuations.  

Jango shook his head, standing up from his seat to rinse his mug, forcing Ryen to walk with him. 

“You don’t agree? Exactly why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Ryen asked, making Jango sigh.

“It’s too soon for that, Ryen.” Jango protested, making Ryen cough something that sounded suspiciously like “bullshit” yet he couldn’t prove it, really. So he settled for really glaring at his friend. 

“Besides, Cody is young. He and Rex haven’t had their twentieth life day yet!  That’s too much responsibility for him, to be mated to someone before he’s seen the galaxy!”

Ryen gave him a look at that, both of them rinsing out the cups and putting them in the duraplast container left there for Ryen’s youngest, Emmie, to haul in to properly wash. 

“Rex is already making bantha eyes at his girl. Boba will too, once he finds someone now that he’s working at the spaceport. Cody is gone for that Jenna kid. Anyone can see it and the sooner the better.” 

Jango winced at Ryen’s comments as they walked away from the men to discuss the situation in a somewhat private setting. 

“Jango, in case you have missed it, living amongst all of the Yavinese, they have heat cycles. And when they come, kids will appear six month cycles later, give or take. And by the way you and Cody are panting after the Jennas, that’s a given. Think, man!” Ryen exclaimed, gesturing to his forehead. 

“You’re the closest thing we have to the Mandalore! And so far, you’ve done a hell of a job. Don’t jeopardise your standing because you’re being willfully blind to the situation. Make a promise at Lammas. Even if nothing happens, you’ve got your bases covered.”

Ryen looked away, letting Jango digest what he had just been told. To his relief, Jango nodded after several minutes of silence. He had been meaning to bring it up ever since he had seen Qui-Gon and Jango at the third market day of the season. They had grown close. Closer than any other Mandalorian or new settler ever had.

And it hadn’t been for lack of trying either. Ryen was aware of several women and men who would have happily gone to Jango if he had ever given any hint of interest. 

Jango nodded. “You’ve made your point. I’ll ask him.”

Ryen grinned briefly before growing serious again. “You’ve been alone too long, Jango. Take this shot for what it’s worth.”

“I will.”

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh!"

Qui-Gon looked up in time to see the mug fall from Obi-Wan's slack grip and bounce on the colourful area rug under the main table. The tea spilled over the carpet as Obi-Wan stood there, his eyes flickering and unfocused as the vision took a hold of him. Qui-Gon picked up the mug and blotted out the tea, knowing from past experience to let him be until the vision ended. Something that could take either seconds or minutes. 

He did lead him to the comfortable blue sofa in case he lost his bearings, but for the most part, he went back to the smaller table by the windows to continue working. He kept an eye on Obi-Wan as he worked, getting the tisanes and herbs ready for market day. A day that had been shifted and moved due to a big festival. 

“Lammas is  _ very _ important. Think of it as Life Day, but with a business side.” Hua had explained the last time that he and Nicte had come by to drop off a sample batch of the lavender soap they had made. 

“Is that why it’s sooner this time around? To have the celebration later?” Qui-Gon asked, unwrapping the soap and smelling it, purring at the pleasant and strong scent. 

Nicte grinned and Hua nodded, his cheeks pinkening. “Celebrations are a loose term, but yes. We will see you there?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Of course. Why would we miss it?”

Hua looked relieved, making Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wonder if there was something that they had missed, but the moment passed as quickly as it had come. 

Qui-Gon had put it out of his mind. At least until Obi-Wan had his vision, which looked to be done, from the way that Obi-Wan was shaking his head and staring off into space. Qui-Gon put his work down and went to fetch a glass of cold water for Obi-Wan. 

“How was it?” He queried softly, careful not to jar or startle Obi-Wan as he handed him the water. 

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks right before drinking half of the glass down on the side table, his hands shaking as he did. He stayed still, clasping his hands until he felt he was more in control of himself. He swallowed a few times before he turned to Qui-Gon.

“A child. With his eyes and your smile. Jango leaving.”

Qui-Gon felt his hands go cold at that matter of fact announcement. 

“Is that what you saw?” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I saw Cody and I in a barn. And the air was filled with the scent of bread.”

He rubbed his knees with suddenly damp palms. “Not very useful is it?”

Qui-Gon frowned. “Maybe? We both know there’s a possibility. It’s just a matter of when. Especially now that we know the suppressants aren’t working.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “We could always leave. Say it’s for more tea or supplies. Avoid Lammas Day.”

Qui-Gon was tempted to take this advice and flee. They hadn’t been to Coruscant or Alderaan or even Yavin IV in a long time. They could do it. 

Yet the undercurrents he felt the last time he spoke to Jango told him it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Nor remembering how relieved Hua was when he’d promised to stay for Lammas. He knew politics and diplomacy like the back of his hand. And he knew that there was more to Lammas than just a harvest feast.

And the last thing he wanted was to cause suspicion and mistrust. Particularly in Jango. 

“We’d be as subtle as akk dogs if we do that. No. The Force has more or less spoken. We need to stay. Or rather, I do. You could-”

“And cause more suspicion? No. It would make less sense for me to leave. No. We stay. And as you are so fond of saying, follow the Force.”

He smiled as he looked at Qui-Gon, who shook his head fondly. “And Cody doesn’t have anything to do with that at all, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan blushed. “Maybe. But maybe for once, the Force isn’t giving us a directive we’re at cross-purposes with. The fate of the world nor the galaxy hangs on our decisions.”

Qui-Gon laughed. “Just our hearts. Nothing too catastrophic.”

Obi-Wan snorted at that. “Indeed. Easier to mend though.”

“That, my son, we have yet to see. Now come on. I need help with the herb garden.”

~*~*~*~*~

Jango ducked outside, nerves eating at him as he waited for a chance to approach Qui-Gon, who was still fairly busy at his table, making a brisk trade in herbs, spices, and teas. He had been in high demand and there had only been time for a quick conversation to settle orders between them before he had to go back to his own table. 

Cody and Obi-Wan had been gone since the late afternoon, and Jango had to wonder if his son had managed what he was attempting to do. He knew that Ryen wouldn’t let him live it down if his own sons ended up married before he did. 

But he was also a scarily practical man and he wasn’t going to barge into the market and demand that Qui-Gon be his mate while he was selling his goods. No. He would have to wait until the horn sounded to have them go out into the fields and have Ryen and the other farmers call out the blessings for the harvest. And bake the bread that would go with it. 

Once that was done, Jango promised himself, he would ask. 

And finally end the dancing around they had done around each other ever since that brief kiss. His hands curled up at the memory, a memory he had chased over and over in those months since. He wanted more. Oh he wanted! 

He stood still as he thought about the implications of how strongly he felt about Qui-Gon. Not even his wife, Serafia, had inspired so much passion in him. He had loved her well enough. Their children were proof of that. But had he ever found himself as besotted as he was with Qui-Gon?

“There you are.” Qui-Gon’s low brogue scattered his thoughts, making him look up guiltily to the object of his musings and desires. 

“What are you doing here?” He winced, feeling like a boy. _ Smooth, Jango _ . He chastises himself.  _ That’s going to impress Qui-Gon. _

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, looking around before he answered. “Looking for you.”

Jango’s heart skipped a bit at the blunt admission. “Why?”

Qui-Gon got closer and Jango’s heart kickstarted into a rapid pace, making him feel dizzy and heady as he caught the strong scent of mint and citrus emanating from Qui-Gon. He breathed it in, getting closer to Qui-Gon, acting purely on instinct. 

“Ryen told me, you were waiting for me. And I didn’t want to make you wait any longer. Not we already have waited for far too long already.” Qui-Gon murmured. 

Jango swallowed hard and he made his choice. 

“Be my husband. Marry me. Here today.” He growled, yanking Qui-Gon closer so that they chests were flush with each other and he had that delightful scent all over him. Qui-Gon gasped, before Jango kissed him. 

Hot and wet, all lips and tongue as Jango tasted every inch of him, biting his bottom lip gently before pulling away, leaving Qui-Gon stunned only for a moment. 

“Yes. Yes. After.” Qui-Gon replied, his breathing heavy as he suddenly went warm, then hot in Jango’s arms. His skin was sweat-slicked and paler than it’s usual pale olive and he stiffened in Jango’s grasp. 

The scent got heavier, headier, and Jango understood. 

Without another word, he led Qui-Gon towards the small guard room. He hadn't been there in awhile, not since the few vandals that had decided the marketplace had to be their target had been caught. The men at that time had taken turns guarding the area and Jango was sure there was a camp bed there still.

It wouldn't be the most glamorous place to be with his new husband, but with the way that Qui-Gon was burning up, they had no choice. The last thing he wanted was to get in an all out brawl defending his mate. He'd make it up to him, Jango promised himself, leading Qui-Gon to the bed while he made sure the door was locked.

Once that was done, he turned to find Qui-Gon naked and waiting,his colour high and his eyes a blue so dark it looked indigo in the dim light. The sounds of the Lammas festival were muffled behind the door and as Jango slipped off his own clothes and joined Qui-Gon on the bed, he could believe that it was just them in this place and no one else. 

He knew it was an illusion, but he didn’t care. He would savour this time with Qui-Gon, just the two of them before the world had to creep in. 

“ _ My heart.” _ He murmured, kissing Qui-Gon everywhere. Jango kept kissing Qui-Gon as he pushed his legs open and slipped his hand there, to touch Qui-Gon again to make him moan. Jango slipped in easily, testing teasing, making his husband pant and writhe until Qui-Gon started to cry out and buck up against him. 

It was then that Jango gave him what he needed, pressing in without preamble or resistance. Qui-Gon was wet and ready for him, his head thrown back and his hands clawing at his back as they moved. Jango moved slowly, but steadily, his pace and force of his thrusts getting stronger as Qui-Gon clawed at his back. His throat, pale and exposed, only made Jango want to mark it, leave it red and purple and making it all too clear who Qui-Gon belonged to. 

He gave into that impulse, nipping as he thrust into Qui-Gon, making him cry and moan and yelp when his teeth went too deep. He laughed softly at the reactions, falling silent as he could feel the start of his orgasm building up at the base of his spine. Jango moved faster, grabbing the edge of the bed to brace himself. Qui-Gon too, fell silent, his eyes closing and his teeth biting down as Jango shifted, hitting Qui-Gon in that perfect spot. Enough to make him sharply cry out.

Jango did it again. And again. Until Qui-Gon’s fingers dug deep furrows into Jango’s back and he shouted, coming hard all over his chest and Jango’s. He clamped down on Jango, making his brain short circuit and his vision go white as he came, filling Qui-Gon with his seed. 

Once he could see again, he rolled over, careful to not fall off the narrow cot there and snagged a towel from a shelf and handing it to Qui-Gon. Both of them lay still for a few moments, catching their breath and letting the situation sink in. 


	9. Let me wake up, heavy-head, lying in my bed with you naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan have an interlude as the Lammas feast goes on, but danger is coming in the form of a Mandalorian splinter group and a challenge to Jango's leadership.

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened a fraction as Cody shifted in his arms, still deeply asleep as they lay on his old cloak in the barn beside the marketplace. It was empty at the moment, something that Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think that the Force had a hand in making it happen. He smiled at that, blinking at the late afternoon light that snuck through the chinks between the barn boards.

Dust motes floated lazily through the air, giving the air in the barn a dreamy quality that lulled him back to a snooze, aided by the warm weight of Cody in his arms. He tightened his embrace a fraction, not enough to wake him, but enough to assure himself that Cody was there and real and not a fragment of a vision or a dream. 

It felt so different with Cody. Being here with him. So unlike how it was with Satine all those years ago. He had always felt the pressure of keeping her safe while knowing that despite loving her, she was never really his. He tried to protect his heart, but it got away from him and it cut him deep. 

Cody murmured in his sleep, curling up into Obi-Wan before drifting off into a deeper sleep. His hands clutching at Obi-Wan as if he was a pillow. It touched him, that simple trust and tenderness and it cemented the simple  _ rightness  _ of them being together in that barn. He didn’t care if they got caught. Or if everyone knew. 

Cody was his as much as he was Cody’s. That was all too clear to him. Just like how it had been the moment that he had looked up and locked eyes with his Master. He had been attached then. And it was the same thing with Cody, the moment that he had reached out of him and followed him to the barn. 

He sighed, rubbing slow circles down Cody’s back, tracing the scratches he had put there in their earlier bout of passion. He recalled how they had kissed and giggled quietly as they had slipped off their clothes. How Cody had felt when they had joined together for the first time.  How wonderful it felt to do it again. 

He smiled when Cody made a soft murmur. Maybe if they were lucky enough, they could do it one more time and maybe plan when they could see each other again and let their respective fathers know. He pulled Cody closer, the idea filling him with warmth and desire to have Cody again. 

He moved to kiss Cody’s shoulder when he felt the very clear nudge of the Force telling him that he needed to be on his guard now. There wasn’t full danger yet, but there would be soon and he needed to be ready to meet it when it came. Their precious time was at a close and it was time to rejoin the world outside the barn. Even though he didn’t want to, he knew he had to obey that feeling.

He let go of Cody, moving him to the side as he sat up. Cody stirred and woke up, frowning when he saw Obi-Wan moving around the barn and fetching their clothes and getting dressed again. 

“Obi-Wan? What are you doing? Why are you getting dressed?” Cody asked, becoming alert quite quickly when Obi-Wan threw him his own bundle of clothes. 

“I have a feeling that our interlude is done for now, my Cody.” Obi-Wan explained as he was halfway through buttoning his own shirt. Cody frowned at that as he too, pulled on his clothes and socks with practiced ease. 

“Danger is coming then?” Cody asked, grabbing his boots and lacing them up quickly. 

Obi-Wan nodded as he shook out his cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He turned to look at Cody and laughed softly when he saw some of the hay sticking out of his hair and moved to pick it out.

“Not quite, I don’t think. But I have a feeling that we need to be aware just in case. And I also seriously doubt you want for us to get caught by your brothers or worse, our fathers.”

Cody’s face twisted into an awkward grimace that was so unlike his usual expression that it made Obi-Wan burst out into laughter. Cody glared at him when he wouldn’t stop, egging Obi-Wan on even further until he couldn’t catch a breath and sat down heavily on the nearest hay bale.

“Thanks for that mental image I  _ never _ wanted to have in my head, love. Really appreciate it.” Cody cut in the moment that Obi-Wan had finally managed to calm himself down enough. Obi-Wan only grinned, opening his mouth to say something when they both heard Crys and Fordo yelling for Cody.

“Don’t say anything, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Cody warned him, making Obi-Wan grin as Crys and Fordo bounded over to them, both yelling at them.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Fordo shouted,scrambling over to cling to his older brother while Crys followed at a much more sedate pace. 

“Yeah, why are you hiding in the barn? The feast is going to start now.” Crys explained as he casually took Obi-Wan’s hand to lead him out of the barn. 

“We wanted some time alone. To talk. That’s all.” Cody replied, daring Obi-Wan to comment otherwise. Obi-Wan, wisely, didn’t say anything else about that topic. Instead, he turned to Crys, who looked at them suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Obi-Wan. 

“You and  _ buir _ too. We can’t find him or your  _ buir _ Obi-Wan and the feast will start soon. He can’t miss it.” Crys explained, making Obi-Wan stumble at the innocent remark. 

He righted himself up and shot a look at Cody, who shook his head and mouthed out “ _ later.” _ as they exited the barn and went into the main grounds, were true to Crys and Fordo’s word, the feast was being set up.

The food was being laid out on the long tables, everyone chatting and children running to and fro while the couples came by, giggling with greenery poking out of their hair and clothing. Seeing this, Cody turned to smirk at Obi-Wan over his little brothers’ heads. 

The smirk disappeared when Fordo pointed the bits of greenery loudly and tactlessly.

“I guess they all needed to be alone to talk too! All of you have bits of hay and stuff sticking all over the place!”  He announced, just in time for Rex and his girl, Colel, to come out of the woods and for Boba to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

“He just had to say it, didn’t he?” Rex muttered as he and Colel sidled up to Cody and Obi-Wan and surreptitiously tried to pick out hay and twigs out of their hair and clothing. 

“Did you expect any different? I mean he notices everything!” Cody muttered. Rex waggled his head at that. 

“Yeah, he always was like that. You know how he is. Do you-” 

“Hey, have you seen  _ buir? _ ” Crys shouted, cutting Rex off. He blinked and turned to Cody and Obi-Wan who shook their heads. 

“It seems my own father is missing as well.” Obi-Wan noted, craning his neck to see if he could spot Qui-Gon. For such a big man, he could hide himself fairly well. He could only see Hua, Ryen, and even Sofren. But no Qui-Gon. 

“Do you think they’re...You know?” Rex muttered, minding Crys and Fordo, who were bored and decided to wander off at that time, leaving them to talk without worry. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at that and he immediately tried to communicate with Qui-Gon through their bond. A bond which was quiet and partially blocked off. At least until Obi-Wan reached out to it. 

_ “Obi-Wan? Is something the matter?” _

Before Obi-Wan could reply, a commotion broke out, jerking his attention and everyone else’s away at the sight of six Mandalorians in full armour entering the feast grounds. 

_ “There is. And we need for you and Jango to get over to the feast grounds. We got the remnants of the Death Watch here. And they mean business.” _

He had the sense of swearing before surprise flooded the bond.

_ “How did you know I was with Jango?” _

Obi-Wan snorted, turning his head away the moment that Cody and Rex looked at him. 

_ “Master, do you really have to ask?” _

Amusement came through at that. 

_ “You’re right. We’ll be there shortly. Hold the fort with the boys.” _

~*~*~*~*~

Jango’s face was still as he moved through the outskirts of the crowd that was standing by the edge of the festival grounds. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of the leader, who was clad in battered dark chrome and dark wine armour. There was a Death Watch’s insignia messily painted on his left pauldron and it told Jango all he needed to know. 

As much as he wanted to look for his boys and Qui-Gon, he pushed down the urge, not wanting to paint targets on them.

 Yet he was quite aware of him, standing in the front and to the left of him, watching the proceedings with that casual watchfulness of his. But he didn’t turn to look at him. Wouldn’t single him out. That had been one of Jareel’s lessons and he took it to heart. Especially now that he had Qui-Gon in his life. And possibly more, with what Qui-Gon had explained once they had time to lie in each other’s arms. 

He pushed his worry away and instead stared down the man in front of him. 

“Jango Fett.” It was snarled, rather than spoken and the voice, despite the guttural tone of it, was familiar. He hadn’t heard it in twelve, or maybe thirteen years. He knew it. 

Even before he removed his helmet to reveal a handsome, if somewhat aged face with it’s piercing steel blue eyes and dark hair pulled back.

Jango was sure he saw Qui-Gon ever so slightly start at the sight of Madoc, yet quickly cover it up. He stayed still for a few moments before he turned to look at Obi-Wan, both of them staring at each other silently before turning their attention back to the drama unfolding in front of them. 

It took all of a moment for that to happen, not giving Jango time to ponder it due to needing to address the situation in front of him. 

“Madoc Tern.”  Jango replied flatly. “What brings you to Concord Dawn?”

That question elicited a laugh at the question. 

“We have waited long enough, Jango Fett. I’ve come to challenge you for the Mandalore title.” Madoc replied.

Jango nodded. “Very well. I accept your challenge, Madoc Tern.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to take shape due to stuff happening in my own life and also due to me putting in effort to a story contest I entered in the Watty's. I re-wrote and outlined this chapter a couple of times until it felt right. I think that there will be a few more chapters until this wraps up, so thanks to all that are reading and commenting on this story. It's greatly appreciated.


	10. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is set and Qui-Gon voices his concerns to Jango. Madoc finds out vital information and he is determined to use it. No matter what the outcome of the challenge.

 

Jango polished up his armour, his hands careful as he worked. His eyes on his task in order to not look at Qui-Gon. His mate, who was tending to Jango’s plants and trying to not let his worry spill into the room. He was trying to not look at Jango, that was obvious.

Yet Jango could still feel the weight of his concern like a thick fog inside the kitchen. He wished that he could say something to ease Qui-Gon’s mind. But he couldn't find the words to do so. Nor could he guarantee that he was going to actually make things better once he did. 

He wracked his mind to find the words as he finished polishing his armour and moved to his blasters to test them when Qui-Gon sat down across from him. Jango paused when Qui-Gon put his hands over his, making him look up. He met Qui-Gon’s dark blue gaze, sighing when he saw the concern in his eyes. 

“Why are you so worried about this challenge, Qui?” Jango asked quietly, wrapping his own hands around Qui-Gon’s calloused hands and squeezing them. 

“I can fight Madoc Tern off. You know how Mandalorians are. We never really retire.” 

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at that pronouncement. 

“You’re not wrong there. But you don’t have that martial instinct anymore. Not like Tern and his followers do.” Qui-Gon returned in a resigned tone. 

“I know you train daily. I do too. But I doubt either of us would do well when faced with either a challenge or open battle in my case.” Qui-Gon mused, making Jango laugh harshly. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Qui.” Jango noted sourly, making Qui-Gon sigh heavily. 

A brief, heavy silence settled between them that was broken almost right away by Qui-Gon.

“It wasn’t my intention, Jango. Not at all. I’m just trying to be realistic and plan for all possible outcomes of this challenge.” Qui-Gon apologised, speaking quickly as he tried to smooth over the hurt his words had unintentionally caused. 

He sighed heavily and looked sharply at Jango without speaking before he continued. 

“You’re not going in this alone. You have the boys to think about.” Qui-Gon pointed out. 

Jango winced. Qui-Gon wasn’t totally wrong there. 

“And you. And maybe even another?”

Qui-Gon blushed. “More than likely, considering the circumstances.”

Jango nodded. “Right. But still. Qui-Gon, I won’t lose. It may be a hard won fight, that I won’t deny. But I won’t lose. You have to trust me on this. I mean, how else did I stay alive during the wars? Give me some credit at least. And do you think Hua or Ryen or Boba would let them actually do anything?”

Qui-Gon chewed on his bottom lip and turned his head away, waggling his head side to side before turning back to look at Jango again. 

“You do have a point there. And I do apologise for doubting you yet again. I’m worried.” 

Qui-Gon admitted, prompting Jango to get up and go to Qui-Gon and embrace him tightly. He held him like that, burying his face into Qui-Gon’s hair and breathing in the herbal scent of his shampoo to calm his own heart. 

For Qui-Gon to be admitting his concern over him was enough to worry Jango. Qui-Gon was usually so calm and serene that it was a surprise to Jango to hear him admit it. He squeezed Qui-Gon, then pulled away to look at Qui-Gon.

“I get that you are worried for me. But you have to trust me. I will end Tern. Don’t have any doubt about that. I won’t let them turn Concord Dawn into a battlefield again.”

Qui-Gon’s mouth twisted at that, his eyes narrowing as he focused inward as he struggled with believing Jango’s assurances and being pragmatic. As much as he tasted the truth in the words, he was holding back. He remained quiet for so long that Jango was about to give it up as a dead cause when he nodded. 

“I don’t want that either. I have served on too many battlefields already. I don’t want this one to become one as well.”

He looked at Jango, who visibly relaxed before pulling Qui-Gon into an embrace. 

“It will be alright, Qui. You’ll see.”

~*~*~*~*

“You’re quite sure of this?” Madoc asked, his eyes going to a true grey as he received the news from Vald Hallu. 

“Positive. Let checked with the Vizlas and Saxons. They match the holorecordings of the escape attempt of the usurper Kryze.” Vald, a dark haired and pale skinned thin woman replied. Her equally dark eyes glittered as she pulled out her comm and showed the footage that Let Pouda had sent her. 

It was slightly faded and the blueish tinge that accompanied the images didn’t do them many favours. But they didn’t obscure the features of the two Jedi. Features that had been young and clear in the holo, but clearly belonged to the Yavinese and Stewjoni men among Jango’s followers. The same height. The same same expressions. Even the same stances. 

“Jedi.” Madoc muttered, waving the image away. Vald shut it off and looked at Madoc. 

“Very much so. And it appears that Jango has no clue that they are Jedi. I doubt he’d want to get that close and personal if he did.” Vald added, making Madoc laugh tersely. 

“It will be sweet to tell him right before I kill him. Especially since he seems to be enthralled with the Yavinese one.” Madoc muttered as he checked all of his weapons and made sure that they were in perfect working order. 

“Very sweet indeed.” He murmured as he grabbed his helmet, turning to Vald. 

“Once I win, send Let and Vizla the news. We can start dealing with the usurper once I have Concord Dawn secured and back into the fray again.”

Vald nodded, putting on her helmet and gesturing the others to follow to the field that had been only a day ago, abundant with people and harvests.

Madoc smiled when he and his people entered the cleared off field, the trappings of the festival gone. All that was left was a cleared area where most of the habitants were crowded around. Not too close, since they knew the rules, but close enough to get a good vantage point of the challenge. 

Madoc took note of the Yavinese and the Stewjoni Jedi and their positions. One closer to Jango and the other standing right next to a young man that was the spitting image of Jango in his younger years. No doubt one of his sons, who on a second glance, all seemed spitting images of their father, only their eyes hinting at an absent mother. 

He made a mental note to bring them into his inner circle as soon as he killed Jango. He needed what they represented and the skills their father no doubt drilled into them.

Jango was waiting for him in his dull chrome, blue and purple armour, his body in a neutral stance he could burst into action from. He was ready to fight and Madoc smirked to himself. He may have been the best out of the Merrell clan, but that was years ago. Madoc had no doubt that he would be able to easily to defeat him. 

He walked over to the opposite side and stood in the same position as Jango. He heard his people take their places behind him and a murmur went through the crowd. 

“You know the rules. No blasters. Anything else goes.”  Medoc reminded him. 

“Understood.” 

That was the last word spoken between them, Jango being the one to take initiative and rush at Madoc, landing the first hit with a cross that had Madoc stumbling about. He regained his footing quickly, kicking at Jango’s knee and making him go down. 

The crowd murmured, but remained quiet as Madoc took advantage and landed two quick jabs in rapid succession. Jango fell, but got up again quickly and attacked, landing a blow right in the middle of his chest and forcing him back. Madoc wheezed, wealy kicking out and clipping Jango ankle. It wasn’t enough to slow him down and he was struck again, making Madoc lash out. 

He hit Jango’s shoulder, making his hand go numb. Jango leapt back, giving himself just enough time to pull out the two daggers from his wrist bracers. They were wickedly sharp and gleamed in the light, eliciting a few gasps from the crowd as they appeared. 

Madoc grinned at the sight of them and pulled out his own, forcing the two men to circle each other carefully as they looked for an opening. The crowd murmured here and there, but for the most part, was silent. As if holding their collective breath to see what would come next. Madoc wasted to time showing them, feinting to the left and swiping out with one of the daggers, blade cutting through the flexible parts of the armour Jango wore. 

He had to admit that he was disappointed when the blade came back clean. Jango retaliated, scoring Madoc’s helmet before jumping back. The screech of metal against metal made him cringe, but he didn’t dwell on it, neatly somersaulting over Jango to try and bury his knife in the small unprotected part of his armor.  The blade sank right into his left shoulder, making Jango yell in pain and stagger, swinging out his blades futilely, but catching only air, his left arm useless and flopping as he moved. 

Madoc moved in again, slapping the blades out of his hands, weaving in and out of his grasp so that he’d be able to yank out the blade from his shoulder. There. Victory was so close. 

Jango caught him in that split second of carelessness. A hard chop to his side had him groaning. It bought Jango time to strike again. This time, it was a double punch in the same place and a kick that only just missed his groin. He pushed forward, despite the pain. 

Madoc hit him, snapping Jango’s head to the side with the force of the blow. He hit him again, making Jango wobble precariously on his feet. Madoc grabbed the edge of Jango’s helmet and pulled it off, tossing it into the crowd. He wanted to see the exact moment that life faded from those eyes and he would gloat once it happened.

He moved fast, sweeping Jango’s feet out from under him, and Jango fell on his back with a pained gasp, the wind driven out of him when he hit the ground. He looked up, sucking in air as he dodged Madoc’s foot, grabbing it to  push it away. Madoc fell backwards, landing on the dirt with a heavy thud.

Jango scrambled away, grabbing his knife, spinning around in time to block an attack from Madoc, who pushed forward only just getting a bit of his breath back. Jango pushed back, his blade slashing back and forth, catching Madoc’s bracers the metal shrieking whenever the blade struck. Madoc slashed back, laying Jango eyebrow open and blinding him. 

Madoc saw his chance and struck, aiming to sink his knives into Jango’s throat. 

But they struck a force field, puzzling Madoc. He tried again, but his knives struck a forcefield again, skittering off and leaving Jango unharmed. 

His eyes widened as it hit him. The Jedi! It was the only explanation. 

He raised two fingers, hoping Let would get the hint before attacking again, aiming lower this time. But again, he was blocked. 

He grit his teeth in frustration and was about to try again when Jango himself struck.

Straight through his armour and cleaving his heart in two. 

He felt the cold metal of the knife and he could feel his heart slowing down as his lifeblood slipped away. 

He pawed at his helmet, managing to get it off as he collapsed to his knees. He managed to look up at a confused Jango, who stood there, panting and watching him die. 

“You let a Jedi in.” He whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Who?” Jango asked equally quiet.

Madoc grinned and looked past him, making Jango turn to follow his gaze, only for it to end at Qui-Gon.

Jango looked back at Madoc, but the man had collapsed, dead on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The challenge honestly was modelled after street fights and I wanted for Madoc to mess with Jango no matter what, hence his last words. How they affect what happens next will be in the hopefully not too far away. I was hoping to get this done by Monday, but didn't quite made the deadline. So to all reading, hope this makes up for it.


	11. With You For All The Lies, With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Jango have settled into domesticity, but there are doubts. Madoc's followers don't all agree with the challenge and take matters into their own hands, and Obi-Wan gets a warning, but without enough time to fully see it through, with less than ideal results.

Qui-Gon came awake when something, or rather _someone_ jabbed him in the bladder, making him need to get to the fresher. He debated only briefly staying in the warm bed he shared with Jango until another insistent poke made him quickly change his mind and start the laborious process of getting out of bed. 

Another jab hit his side and he paused to press a hand there and to murmur a soothing word to the children moving around restlessly. He could feel their bright minds in the Force and they were impatient and cramped, hence the stomping on his bladder. 

“Soon little ones. Soon.” He soothed them, sending waves of calm through their bond until they were calm enough to let him move and relieve himself.

Pushing the heavy covers away, he planted his feet on the braided rug Ryen’s older daughter had gifted them and heaved himself to his feet. If he needed a bit of help from the Force...Well, that was no one’s business but his own. It could have been frivolous use, but with the weight of the children he carried, it was necessary. 

“Or else I’d be stuck in the same place until someone came to heave me up.” Qui-Gon had explained to Obi-Wan when his former apprentice had chided him on his use of the Force. 

“You know I can always help, right? Or Cody or Jango?” Obi-Wan had protested as Qui-Gon had made his way down the hall and to the kitchen to get a cup of herbal tea. 

“I know. But they won’t always be around and you will find yourself in the same position soon.” Qui-Gon reminded him, gesturing to the small bump hiding under Obi-Wan’s quilted jacket that had become a necessity now that winter had fallen on Concord Dawn and the house didn’t have as much insulation as the temple or Stewjon itself. 

Qui-Gon had chuckled a bit as he waddled down to the fresher, recalling Obi-Wan’s chagrined expression as it hit him he would be in Qui-Gon’s position soon enough and longer also. Stewjoni had regular gestation periods unlike Yavinese, who were done in six months. Obi-Wan hadn’t been pleased, but seeing as how big Qui-Gon got and how quickly, he was more mollified at the changes that would happen soon. 

Qui-Gon had tried to be patient at finding himself looking like he swallowed a musk-melon in only three month cycles in, but it was hard. He had found himself going back to the control exercises that he had done as a padawan lest his powers fluctuated or his emotions got the best of him. 

Or worse, he took them out on Jango. 

Qui-Gon shook his head as he finished his business and washed his hands. Jango had been a treasure. Patient, kind, accommodating, and loving. _Very_ loving, Qui-Gon blushed a bit as he recalled how they had spent yesterday afternoon, making slow love in his bed while the greyish-white light of a snowy afternoon crept in. 

It had been nice, but he was tired now. All he wanted was some comfort and some sleep. He was so tired! 

Sighing, he shuffled to the bedroom, surprised and gratified to find Jango awake and standing by the window in the cold pre-dawn, the shadow of him stark by the dim light of the window. He chewed on his lip, the desire ebbing a bit as worry took over. 

“Jango?” Qui-Gon whispered softly, coming up behind him and clumsily embracing him, cursing the bump that was in the way. Only a few months and things would change. But he still resented his changed shape and not being able to embrace and comfort his mate properly. 

“Woke up to the bed being cold and I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Jango replied, turning around so that he was facing Qui-Gon and kissed his cheek gently. 

He pressed closer to Qui-Gon, making him give a pleased hum when he felt Jango’s arms around him. So he hadn’t been the only one with the same ideas. He gave a quiet prayer of thanks to the Force that it hadn't been nightmares that had woken him up. 

They luckily hadn’t been frequent, but they had appeared after Jango had dispatched Madoc Tren. There had been another level to that fight. One that Qui-Gon himself was unsure what it exactly had entailed. He only knew that  it had affected Jango deeply and had prompted him to ask Qui-Gon to move to his home and let the older boys stay in the other homestead instead. 

He had baulked at going until the concern in Jango’s and Obi-Wan’s eyes had finally moved him to agree. Obi-Wan hadn’t said as much, but he had hinted that it was part of a plan. What plan, Qui-Gon himself wasn’t really privy to. 

He only had to trust, despite being put out that he wasn’t in the loop. 

But he had given his word to Obi-Wan and Jango, so he obeyed. 

Just like he obeyed now as Jango lulled him back to sleep with a combination of slow kisses and caresses. Qui-Gon lay boneless, moaning as he slid deeper into sleep.

“Alright, darling?” Jango murmured as Qui-Gon turned and pulled the blankets over them.

 “Very much. Good night, Jango.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes slid shut and he was asleep, leaving Jango to watch him and ponder yet again, what Madoc Tern had whispered before he died. 

He doubted Tern’s words, but he couldn’t help thinking there could be some truth in them. 

Maybe that was why he sought so often to erase them in the milky scented swells and softness of Qui’s skin and body. As much as for pleasure, he sought to erase the doubts that Madoc Tern had planted and made him question the life that he and Qui-Gon had built. 

But he did not completely fall in and give him the benefit of the doubt. Simple because he was all too aware of how doubt was planted.

And how it corroded relationships and _that_ was the last thing he would have here. 

So he closed his eyes and slept. 

And dreamt of children with light coffee skin and dark navy eyes running and laughing in a field.

~*~*~*~*~

“ _You sure that Jango isn’t around the houses? Either of them?” Vald hissed as she got her blasters ready.  The others ignored her, except for Let. They were done with Vald and Lets_

_Despite it being a small ship, they were both being given a wide berth and somewhat ignored. Or at least the appearance of it. Vald was all too aware that they were watching and waiting like they always had._

_Vald thought them cowards, backing down as soon as Madoc fell dead. But she was sure Let wasn’t like that and he wouldn’t disappoint her._

_Let,a worn looking hard man in red and steel grey armour nodded. “We’ve been watching the house. He goes off with the animals for several days and leaves the Jetii alone with the brats. His other sons come by, but it’s once a day in the afternoon. It’s perfect.”_

_Vald grimaced. “How about today?”_

_“Jango and his sons are in the other house. Only the two Jetii are in the blue house.”_

_Let replied, getting his weapons ready and looking at Vald, who was the only one that was in agreement with Let at avenging Madoc. The others had given up and were making arrangements to either stay or go back to the Saxon clan. None of the others believed that anything had been amiss at the challenge._

_But Let knew and Vald believed him and they were going to avenge Madoc if it was the last thing that they would do._

_“Anyone else coming?”_

_Vald looked around, but no one else met her gaze. She turned back to Let and grabbed her helmet from the shelf where extra equipment was usually stored._

_“It doesn’t matter. We can do the job. Madoc would have wanted it that way.”_

_Let shrugged and grabbed his helmet._

_He didn’t give a kark who would come with them. All he knew was that even alone, he could finish the job._

_And that was what he was going to do._

_~*~*~*~*_

Obi-Wan put down the tea kettle in the sink and _listened._

It was the Force whispering to him to sit up and pay attention, despite the cold calm out there. He knew to listen to that whisper. His child too, was agitated and he put a hand to soothe the baby as he listened. 

“It’s alright, little one. It’s alright.” He murmured to the small bump that was now his midsection. The baby wriggled around some more before settling under the slow movements of his hand. He waited until the baby lay still for him to close his eyes and focus on what the Force was telling him to listen for. 

He could hear the familiar sound of Cody’s footsteps as he fixed up the temperature in the fresher for his morning bath. He needed it after sweeping the snow off the roof and the paths so Qui-Gon  wouldn’t slip and fall. 

The crunch of snow and the sounds of the house settling. All of it was familiar to him. Even the changed signature of Qui-Gon as he still slept in the guest room that would eventually be a nursery. His sleep was deep, but irregular and Obi-Wan pushed him into a deeper, restful sleep. He needed it and it was much too soon for him to be up. 

Especially since he was only a month away from having the twins. 

They had been restless and Qui-Gon had suffered for it, being short of breath and sleeping badly. His skin had gone sallow and the circles under his eyes had gone bruised purple. It was bad and made worse by Qui-Gon being stubborn enough to insist on helping in the dairy. 

Well, at least until he had slipped out in the wet duracrete and if it hadn’t been for a bit of the Force and Boba being around, he would have seriously hurt himself and his babies.

That had been enough for Jango to send him back to the blue house. Something that Qui-Gon had done with ill grace, but had grudgingly admitted he had needed to do so after. Jango had been relieved and had gone out with the herd to the fields with no worries and an easier state of mind as well. 

Obi-Wan had only watched with barely concealed amusement and had settled his household around Qui-Gon, who had grudgingly accepted the help and the rest he wouldn’t admit he needed. Yet, he had taken it all and had, under Obi-Wan’s watchful eye, thrived. The late pregnancy discomforts didn’t go away, but at least they were eased some.

And now the Force sang to Obi-Wan and for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why. 

Tahl and Bail had assured him that things were calm and that they were more or less forgotten by all. Even Satine had denied them. Something that had hurt him, but also relieved him at the same time. 

Madoc Tern’s Mandalorians had accepted the outcome of the challenge, so what was it?

He shook his head and instead of pressing the issue for a clear answer, he picked up his kettle again and filled it with water. Whatever it was, it would reveal itself. But for now, tea was necessary. 

Obi-Wan put the kettle on the stove, turning it on and walking away to the cold storage to check on the milk supplies. While he noted they were still good, he listened as the water in the fresher flowed and calculated how much time he had until Cody came out. 

Once he heard Cody singing, he moved towards his bedroom and into the closet area. Pressing the panels in the pattern opened up the hiding place of his and Qui-Gon’s sabres. 

He dug into the hiding spot, one ear to the hall while he searched for the cloth wrapped saber that was his. He had searched for a few moments when Cody’s comm rang, followed by Cody’s swearing and turning off the water. Obi-Wan groaned quietly. Of all times!

“Kark it.” Obi-Wan muttered, pulling out the closest saber, slamming the panels shut, sliding it into his robe pocket and rushing to the kitchen. But not before using the Force to close the closet door.

His heart was racing, but he pretended to be calm as he walked past the pantry and snatched up a bag of oats as a pretext. One that worked to even fool Qui-Gon, who was slowly waddling into the kitchen to look for either tea or sympathy and his former padawan to provide it.

“Any idea why your mate is wearing only a towel while talking on his comm?” Qui-Gon asked as he carefully slid into his chair. 

Obi-Wan shrugged, moving to put more pillows behind Qui-Gon, and on impulse, embracing his former master. He could smell the milk on him along with the spices and his own green scent and it both warmed and comforted him. The urgency of the Force not as strong as he stood there, giving and taking comfort at the same time. 

“No idea .” Obi-Wan muttered, unease filling him as he spoke. 

They both heard Cody end the call and go to the bathroom and the water start up again. 

Qui-Gon made a small sound as he patted Obi-Wan’s forearm before the latter shuffled away to the burbling kettle to make the herbal teas that they both had to switch to according to Ryen’s wife. He poured the water into their favourite mugs and went to search for the herbs to make the tea. 

“Kark. No tea here! I’m going to get some from the greenhouse then!” Obi-Wan’s exclamation roused Qui-Gon to stand.

“I can do it. You stay here and start breakfast.” Qui-Gon replied, moving ponderously towards his own quilted coat and boots. 

With sure movements, he got his coat and boots on, while Obi-Wan dithered by the mugs on the counter. He didn’t want to outright forbid Qui-Gon from going out, but he also didn’t want a fight on his hands. Or worse, a screaming match with both of them in tears after.

He chewed on his bottom lip, weighing his reply, when Qui-Gon sighed heavily. 

“I appreciate your concern, Obi-Wan. But it’s literally a few meters from the kitchen. Cody cleared the snow and the day isn’t bitterly cold. I should be fine.”

Obi-Wan looked up, mustering a smile at that. Maybe he was being a bit of a mother bantha. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll get the rest of breakfast started then.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and went out to get the tea, leaving Obi-Wan shaking his head. Maybe he was being a bit too cautious, he chided himself as he went to get the pan from the cupboard. He had just placed it in the sink to fill it with water when the Force screamed at him, followed by Qui-Gon’s own bellows.

Without thinking of it, Obi-Wan flew outside, light-saber lit and in hand, his body already in attack mode as he leapt right in front of Qui-Gon, who was holding his bloody left leg with his free hand and bellowing in pain, all control gone. 

His attackers were spread out. One behind him, struggling to cuff him, while the other saw Obi-Wan and fired off a shot. Obi-Wan deflected it before he cut the distance between them, his saber blade a green and deadly arc as he moved to kill the Mandalorian trying his best to kill him.

The first bolt clipped his shoulder as he ran to meet him, his weapon in front of him as he waited for the next attack to come. Despite the year out of battle, the muscle memory was all there. His feet slid into position and his arms and wrists recalled the years of drills as he moved through the katas to defend not just Qui-Gon, but himself and their children. 

He heard Qui-Gon’s yells and felt the Force bend to obey him, but he didn’t look back. He had to trust that Qui-Gon would be able to hold on until he was able to help him. He had been the Master, after all. 

Shutting these thoughts out of his mind, he pushed his advantage, deflecting shots and forcing the Mandalorian away from his partner and Qui-Gon. His arms ached with effort as he swung the saber in tight, then loose circles, moving forwards and backwards in response to his attacker. His attacks were long range, his thrusts and parries faster than his opponent was expecting and catching him flat-footed as Obi-Wan took a gamble. 

Somersaulting awkwardly over their head, Obi-Wan slashed out as he landed awkwardly on his feet, falling to one knee in the snow. He looked up quickly, wincing as first the head and then the body of the fighter landed on the snow. 

He breathed heavily, the effort having taken its toll on him. His eyes were half-closed as he pushed himself to his feet, his objective to get the now whimpering Qui-Gon back into the house to tend his wounds when he heard the death groan of a sentient being stabbed in the back. 

That was enough to make him look up and see that instead of one of Madoc’s Mandalorians, it was Jango standing there, while Cody and Rex fussed over a delirious with pain Qui-Gon. He had killed the other one, tossing the body to the side like so much rubbish. But there was no expression on his face. 

But his eyes. His eyes were the most awful thing Obi-Wan had ever seen and they chilled him to the bone. Enough so that his baby reacted inside of him.

The burning hatred in them as he looked at Obi-Wan and the still lit saber chilled Obi-Wan to the core. He felt the chill spread even further when he saw how Jango didn’t acknowledge his mate, who weakly tried to reach out to him.

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and closed, but Jango cut him off with a gesture. He only looked back at his sons, dispassionately taking in the sight before him before shaking his head. 

“Take him inside his house. I’m done with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of doubts, warning, and some scores settled. Jango came off a bit harsher than I expected, but there are a few more chapters that hopefully will set things right. I promise it won't all stay broken! Two or so more chapters to make it right. Honest.


	12. Interlude-I've got to reach against the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango needs time to think and to make a decision over what has just happened while his friend Ryen plays Devil's Advocate.

Boba’s face said it all to Jango and he was relieved he could stagger into the kitchen and sit down on the nearest chair and not think. 

He heard Boba mutter something about the younger boys that he nodded to before his son slipped out of the kitchen. He heard voices, but the words didn’t register. It was silent again and he exhaled loudly in the quiet room. 

He looked down at his hands, still in blood stained gloves and noted the shaking of them as he marshalled his mind from the blankness that firmly entrenched itself inside. He inhaled and exhaled again, breathing slowly and steadily until his mind didn’t feel as if it was underwater and his body felt like his own again. 

Once that was done and he trusted his own legs to carry him, he made his way to the sink and scrubbed his gloves until the water ran clear. Then his hands. His face was next and it was the shock of the water and the roughness of his calloused hands that finally snapped him out of his fugue state. 

He stood at the sink, clutching at the slick, cold ceramic edge of it for several moments before making a noise of disgust as he reached for the towel. He wiped his face and hands dry, then moved to the caf machine and poured himself a cup.

It was going to be a long day and he needed to make plans to deal with... _ This. _

He hadn’t ever expected for Madoc to have been so horrifically right and that thought had him clutching his caf mug tightly enough for him to hear the ceramic paint on it crack. He looked down and loosened his grip. He took another deep breath to steady himself, exhaling the tension out. 

It was a pile of poodoo and he was up to his shebs in it. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were Jedi. His beloved mate and his Cody’s partner and he couldn’t understand  _ how _ they had fooled them. How they had broken their defences and for what? 

Was it some long con by the Jedi to wipe all of the True Mandalorians out in favour for the Kryzes? Or was it simply a way to keep him busy and occupied by a pretty pair of eyes and warm body to sleep to lie with through the night? 

He quickly dismissed the first. Qui-Gon, despite having had the long training of the damned Order, didn’t seem like a long range planner. Despite the bruising pain under his ribs aching with each breath he took, he knew Qui-Gon had been as bewildered and clueless as to what to do next after they had mated that first time. 

No one was that good of an actor to have faked the bewildered look in his indigo eyes as they had lain there, stroking each other’s faces as they contemplated the situation. Or the happiness that had lit up his face whenever their children ( _ kits _ , his mind supplied, using the word that Qui-Gon had used himself) had moved for the first time. 

His mouth curled up in a faint smile despite himself and his chest throbbed with pain as scenes from their life so far had flooded his mind. 

Qui-Gon making breakfast and grinning at him as he tossed the nerf bacon and eggs. Qui-Gon sitting at the table, his long hair in a messy tail as he sleepily drank some caf and listened to Crys and Fordo. His hands as they gently plucked dead leaves from a beloved plant, his voice a low rumble as he spoke to it, encouraging it to grow. 

Qui-Gon only in a shirt, his hair loose and his face calm in sleep as Jango held him in the sanctuary of their bed. His skin pale in the weak winter light, the shadows and planes softening the wear of his life and making Jango thank his lucky stars as he held him. 

All of this he recalled and he swallowed and blinked back the unexpected tears that prickled at his half-closed eyes. It had been real. All of it. He knew that for sure. 

Yet Qui-Gon had lied to him. Kept the truth of what he really was from him and let him believe that he was just a soldier that hadn’t…

Had Qui-Gon been there on Mandalore? Had he helped slaughter his clan? His father?

It made his vision fuzz at the edges and his entire face go hot and cold and his ears buzz as the implications hit him completely. 

Jango’s stomach lurched and clenched at the idea of Qui-Gon being out there, mercilessly cutting  _ his _ people down with that saber. His skin prickled and he felt nauseated that he had let a murderer into his house, his bed, into his  _ heart _ . 

He cried out in horror at the idea, his hands clutching at the table as the revulsion swept through him in strong waves. 

He sat there, for minutes or hours, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that there was Ryen in front of him, saying words that sounded as if they were being spoken from under water. His mug was replaced with something else and Ryen was holding it to his mouth, prompting him to drink the firewhiskey and tea mixture that had him coughing and wiping his watering eyes once he did. 

“What in the karking hell was that, Ryen?” Jango finally managed to sputter, the whiskey doing it’s job and pulling him out of his panic induced downward spiral. 

Ryen smiled thinly as he sat across from Jango, shrugging as he waited for Jango to get a hold of himself. 

“My wife and Olien are over at Obi-Wan and Cody’s. As are Hua and Nicte. So you mind telling me what happened? Cause out of anyone, you should be there, rather than the boys.”

Ryen pointed out mildly, making Jango scrub his face a couple of times as he tried to articulate all of the events and emotions that had gone through his mind since he had run through the fields to rescue Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from the two hold-outs of Madoc’s followers. 

“Madoc Tern told me that Qui-Gon was a Jedi right before I killed him. Today, I found out that he was right. As I was killing his last supporter that believed him, I saw the evidence that Madoc wasn’t lying. Obi-Wan killed the other with a light-saber.”

He huffed a dry, hollow laugh and shook his head. “A karking Jedi. And I let him into my community. Into my house. Into my heart and I don’t know what to do.”

Ryen nodded sympathetically, pushing the mug of doctored tea and whiskey towards him. 

“I know you don’t drink, but you need that before you make any decisions you’re going to regret.” Ryen counselled. 

Jango glanced at him sharply, yet did as he was told, taking a large swallow and sputtering as the whiskey burned a trail down his throat. As painful as the burn was, it did have him awake and much more clear headed than he had been before Ryen showed up. 

He shook his head a few times before he turned back to Ryen. 

“He’s a Jedi, Ryen. The same bastards that were responsible for our exile and our clans being destroyed. How can I overlook that?” Jango snapped. 

“Is he a Jedi now though, is the question.” Ryen commented thoughtfully, making Jango glare at him. 

“I’m not trying to push your buttons here. Face it Jango, no one comes here because they have a crazy scheme to hatch. Other than the Mandalorians, we’re all either refugees, or runners. Qui-Gon and his boy are both runners and refugees. You can’t deny that they had no rhyme or reason to show up here other than to start again.”

Ryen pointed out, making Jango recall the first time that he saw Qui-Gon properly. He hadn’t had that arrogance that most Jedi did. If anything, he was trying to not draw attention to himself and be yet another settler on Concord Dawn. One that wanted community and a market for his wares. And company. 

“He could have told me if he was one, though. Especially since everyone knows what they did on Mandalore and here.”

Ryen gave him a look that spoke volumes in regards to that statement. 

“Right. Because you’re acting oh so rational at this moment now that you found out. I’m sure, if you two do survive this, he’s not going to be as forthcoming if this is how you’re going to act.”

Jango glared at him, but sagged in his chair. “How was I supposed to react to seeing Obi-Wan holding a saber and standing over a dead Mandalorian while another was being held off Qui-Gon by the Force?”

Ryen waggled his head back and forth. “Fine. It wasn’t one of the best ways to find something like that out. Two wrongs don’t make a right, Jango. He’s injured and having your children. I know you’re hurting and reeling from these revelations. But I didn’t take you for a cruel man. And right now, what you’re doing is deliberately cruel.”

Jango winced at that. He wouldn’t deny that it was cruel, staying away from Qui-Gon and their soon to be born children. 

And yet…

Jango shook his head. 

“I can’t, Ryen. They killed my father. They gutted us. Exiled us. How can I turn around and forgive that just like that?”

Ryen’s eyes dropped to the tabletop, his shoulders dropping at the words. 

“He’s your mate, Jango. Surely that should count for something?”

Jango turned his head. Did it? Despite everything, did their love add weight to it?

He wanted to say it didn’t. That once a Jedi, always a Jedi. 

Unless...

“It did before this. Maybe it will later. But for now…”

The words were softly spoken, yet they were as loud as a scream in Ryen’s eyes. He knew that tone. 

Ryen leaned over the table, gripping Jango’s arm to keep him there just a bit longer. Even though he knew that Jango wouldn’t budge from the split second decision that he had just come to. But he was determined to try. 

“Jango, it can be fixed. Don’t just leave it like this! Don’t do this!”

 Despite his pleas, Jango shook him off and moved to the storage cupboard he hadn’t touched in years. 

“Jango-” Ryen tried again, only for Jango to shake his head violently, making Ryen cut himself off.

“I have to. I’m sorry, but I have to right now. Please tell him that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango's in the spotlight for this interlude and it's his thoughts and feelings in all that is happening at the moment. It was a bit that didn't feel like it fit in the main body of the story, so we have an interlude that will be a bit of a bridge between the chapters and what will happen in chapter 12.
> 
> I also am going to be going away for several weeks and I can't guaranteee I'll have time to update while I am travelling, so the next update will probably be in late September.


	13. More than this, you know there's not a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba has to deliver the news of Jango's departure, while he gets some news of his own. Jango hits up and old acquaintance to settle and debt and hopefully find the last answer he is looking for before he heads back to where he belongs.

When Boba entered the blue house, he found Rex sitting quietly at the kitchen table, a pot of tea and mugs scattered about the surface. This was interspersed with bandages and bottles of medicine and other medical paraphernalia. The light was dim despite the big windows now covered with heavy curtains to keep the warmth inside and the place felt too cold and too still.

 It wasn’t anything like the comfortable and welcoming place it had been just a few days ago. All he could feel now was a chilly despair. Something that Boba guessed would get worse as the days wore on. Especially if Qui-Gon was in worse shape than what he had been told by Ryen before he had set out. 

He hoped not, but he wasn’t getting any idea from his younger brother. Rex just sat there, tea half drunk and an anxious silence hanging over them as they sat there. 

“Boba? Where’s dad?” Rex asked, his voice a bit rough and scratchy as he spoke. He winced and took a drink from the mug in front of him, making a face at the lukewarm tea. 

“He left. Ryen’s watching the little ones.” He explained quickly when Rex opened his mouth to ask about the younger Fetts. 

His eyebrows raised at the answer, clearly not expecting the response that he got. Boba sighed to himself and waited for the questions that would no doubt would surely follow. 

He didn’t have to wait long for them.

“When did he take off? And why did he take off? I mean, Qui-Gon was in a bad way! Why did he think it was alright to take off that way?” Rex whispered harshly, making Boba wince at the question. He knew that he had to answer it, but the knowledge didn’t make it any easier to bear. 

But it wasn’t the time. They had to decide what to do now that his father had taken his armour and gone off. To do what, he and Ryen weren’t sure. Nor did they know if or when he would come back. He hadn’t said, just taken off and not looked back. 

Boba cleared his throat as he sat down on the empty chair across from them, his mind whirring as to how to explain a situation he himself didn't have a complete grasp on. 

“I don’t know. Ryen said that he wasn’t dealing well with the situation and that he just took off. No rhyme or reason really given for it. Only that he needed to get away from Concord Dawn and Qui-Gon. That’s it.”

Rex swore quietly under his breath, making Boba wince at his brother’s choice of language. He didn’t reprimand him, since he was all too aware that Rex was riled up and if he pushed, his brother’s temper would be directed towards him and it simply wasn’t the time or place for it. So he kept quiet and waited for Rex to continue.

“Before he left, did he even bother to ask about Qui-Gon? Or the twins?”

Boba’s eyes widened and he gave a small choked off laugh at the information. Out of all of the things that he had to think about, Qui-Gon and his siblings state had slipped his mind. 

“Twins? Are they well? And Qui-Gon?” Boba asked, slumping slightly in relief as he heard those words. 

“They’re fine. A little on the small side, but fine. Boys. Qui-Gon’s going to be out of it for awhile. The wound in his thigh was serious. But Olien and her mother both think he’s going to make a full recovery. In time.”

Rex explained, a small smile curved his lips as he thought of his new siblings. They reminded him of Crys and Fordo when they had just been born. They had been small and loud and just as demanding. Luckily Obi-Wan and Cody had snapped out of the shock and helped out when Qui-Gon simply couldn’t.

Rex had only stayed briefly, despite wanting to stay longer and get to know his youngest siblings. But Olien and her mother needed to work on Qui-Gon and he would be yet another body in a cramped area. Not to mention that he needed to keep an eye out if Jango would show up and either speak to Qui-Gon or at the least, meet his sons. 

Maybe after Boba left he’d poke his head in and maybe meet them then. Maybe. 

He looked at Boba, who was looking at the chronometer on the wall before standing up.

“That’s good. Good. I’ll uh...I’ll tell Ryen and Crys and Fordo. I’ll bring them by later. Tomorrow?”

 Rex nodded as he too stood up to walk his brother out. “It’s a good idea. Maybe it will be better if Ryen comes too. We need to start figuring out what to do if  _ buir _ doesn’t come back at a reasonable time. Qui-Gon and the twins aren’t the only ones he left behind.”

Boba snorted, but nodded his agreement. Rex was right. They had more than just Qui-Gon and the little ones to worry about. The settlers had to be taken care of and someone would have to be the leader for as long as it took. Something that Boba was going to bet was going to be his responsibility. A responsibility that he wasn’t sure if he was ready for.

“I hope he comes back soon, to be honest. It’s not fair to anyone that he left like this.” Boba commented to his brother, who sighed heavily at that. 

“Me too. I mean, I sort of get it. But I don’t. It’s not like Qui-Gon  _ is _ a Jedi any longer. Or Obi-Wan. It shouldn’t matter! Not anymore.” Rex muttered rebelliously. 

Boba’s ran his hand through his hair. “Grandfather died in the wars. The Mandalorian exiled dad and the true Mandalorians. Mum died soon after. And now Qui-Gon maybe being involved in what made his life implode?” 

He shook his head before he gave his brother a sad smile. “Maybe there are some wounds that won’t ever heal. Or can’t. Our  _ buir _ maybe tough, but he has a limit and I think he just reached his.”

Rex exhaled, his shoulders slumping both at the words and the exhaustion that was suddenly upon him from the eventful day that had just passed. 

He pressed down on his eyelids with his forefinger and thumb before pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to stave off his exhaustion. He shook his head and smiled tiredly at his brother before Boba pulled him forward to press their foreheads together in farewell.

They stood there, eyes closed for several moments, feeling and hearing their breath intermingle and bring them calm before they pulled away. 

“I’ll be on my way then. What time should I come by with the little ones?”

Rex chewed on his lip. “Maybe late morning? It should be enough time to get it all properly sorted.”

Boba grinned. “Alright. See you then.”

~*~*~*~*~

The cantina was one of those seedy, shadowy deals that seemed to be all over the galaxy. No matter what planet Jango had travelled to, there was always one of them handy. They all were shadowy, full of smoke, and reeked of spilled alcohol, tobacco, body odour, and too strong cologne or perfume. Sometimes coming from the same sentient. 

Jango wrinkled his nose and cursed the fact that his contact was super paranoid and wouldn’t talk to him unless his face was uncovered. Despite knowing that Mandalorian armour was unique to the individual or clan, Sivian Nej insisted that Jango come without his helmet or don’t bother coming at all. If it had been anyone else and if it had been fifteen years ago, Jango would have told her to shove it and gone elsewhere. 

That was before he had his family and the settlers to look after. Despite the impulse and hurt that had sent him out into the galaxy, he quickly realised it wasn’t one of his best ideas. And hadn’t contradicted Ryen whenever his friend had pointed it out in their somewhat frequent conversations. The most recent one being just a few day cycles before he touched down on Naboo. 

He shook his head to clear his head. He would think it over later when he hopefully had the answers he was seeking. Or more of them. Right now, he had to be on. He had business to attend to. 

Squaring his shoulders, his focus returned as he made his way through the cantina and towards a somewhat secluded corner. He sat with his back to the wall and put his helmet on the somewhat clean seat beside him after taking a glance at the sticky and stained table. He made a mental note to clean and disinfect his armour before he left the cantina. 

He also hoped that Sivian wasn’t going to be late, since the smoke and smells were starting to make his eyes sting. He wiped them and kept his focus on the front, waiting for the marigold skinned twi’lek to arrive. 

Within five minutes, he saw the familiar yellow lekku as Sivian wove gracefully through the crowd and headed his way once she had spotted him, squeezing past some scantily dressed zeltrons and humans to reach his table. 

“Ugh. Business hold up. Sorry for being late.” Sivian greeted him, her hazel eyes flickering this way and that as she took in the exit routes and the patrons around them. Jango waited for her to do so before he caught her attention. 

“What did you find? Anything?” He asked, making her jerk and focus on him. She tugged the long sleeves of her dark blue shirt over her wrists before answering. 

“Coruscant is your best bet. You need to find Tahl. She’s usually in the archives, or so I heard. She’s rumoured to have been involved with your Jenna.”

Despite the casual tone of Sivian’s information, the idea of anyone having been involved with his Qui was enough to make him clench his fists. He may have been still stung over the omission of information, but the disgust and rage were far less than they had been since he had started his mission. 

He had to admit that he missed Qui-Gon. Missed Concord Dawn and his family. The months running about the galaxy were enough to hammer that fact down home to him. He had to wrap this up, the sooner the better. 

Jango shook his head, forcing his hands to relax before Sivian caught on exactly how much her casual words were hitting a nerve. She was only passing along information, like he had requested as a long ago debt she owed him. He couldn’t snap at her when she was only doing her job.

“Thank you Sivian. Hopefully this is the last piece of the puzzle I need.” Jango thanked her, putting out his hand to shake to seal the deal. Sivian blinked rapidly before finally reaching out and shaking his hand. 

“So we’re clear?” She asked him, her lips curling into a small smile as she did so. 

Jango nodded, picking up his helmet as he did so. 

She nodded and tilted her head towards the bar, making her lekku twitch. 

“Alright. You wanna grab a drink for old time’s sake? Maybe talk some different business?”

Jango smiled, but shook his head. “This is a one off, Sivian. I’m retired from all this. But thank you for the offer.”

Sivian raised an eyebrow and her left lekku also. “You sure you can’t stay even for a drink?”

Jango nodded. “Positive.”

Sivian shook her head. “How times change. Well, good luck. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Jango nodded, standing up and tucking his helmet under his arm. 

“Me too. Bye Sivian.”

Sivian smiled. “Bye Jango. Take care. The galaxy’s unfriendly enough as it is. Watch yourself. Especially with this Tahl person.”

“I will. You don’t have to worry about that.” 

They shared one last look before they both went to their respective locations :Sivian to the bar and Jango back to his ship to set a course for Coruscant. 

“And hopefully home after.” He thought as he got into his ship, set the course, and flew off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally back from vacation and gotten over the jetlag and in trying to figure out whether Jango is going to get over the situation or still looking for answers and how exactly the family and settlement is doing.   
> I admit that Sivian is basically me wanting twileks not as Jedi or dancers. I picked yellow becauseI honestly just like the shade and thought that Jango might like it when they worked together in the past. Thank you for your patience with the wait. And I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be still.


	14. This Is So Damned Simple, Yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan get a morning breather before the day dawns with new complications and new admissions. Tahl gets a warning and Jango gets closer to finishing his task.

It was cold when he woke up in the darkness of the morning, the snow staying put despite it being close to the Spring Equinox. It was going to be a hard spring, Cody mused as he lay in the warm bed, taking in the quiet and stillness of the morning. The room was cold, but it didn't matter with the warm quilts he and Obi-Wan were snuggled under. 

He smiled as he looked over to Obi-Wan, squinting in the dimness to find the dark copper of his hair that stuck out from above the covers, providing a dull smudge of colour in the greys of the room. He smiled at the sight of his mate and moved closer, wanting to wrap himself around Obi-Wan.

 They both ran hot, so sleeping entangled together wasn't something that they did often. Cuddling was fine when they were trying to warm up in the cold night. But sleeping tangled around each other was definitely out of the question. Even thought it was something that Cody looked forward to at the end of a long day. 

Or at the beginning of one. He pulled a still sleeping Obi-Wan into his arms and again marvelled at the ripe curve of his belly. The kit would be coming in two more months and Cody couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father to the baby that lay quiet under his palm. He gently cupped the roundness of it, not stroking it lest he wake the baby up. Something he had learned the hard way after having to put an exhausted Obi-Wan to bed when he had woken the baby up too early. 

He had felt utterly terrible as he had tucked Obi-Wan into bed and wiped his tears away while Qui-Gon had taken over the chores that Obi-Wan had left half-finished in teary exhaustion. 

"Don't feel bad. You didn't know and I'm sure once the storm is over, Obi-Wan will forgive you. He doesn't hold a grudge." 

Qui-Gon had explained as he had gone back to shaping the loaves of bread and putting them in pans and into the oven before he turned back to the basket lying close, but not too close to the hot oven. There were quiet gurgles, Cody recalled, but his half-siblings were more or less content and quiet to be around their damn. 

Qui-Gon smiled sadly down at them before he turned back to Cody. 

"Don't worry about it. Ja-Your father did that a few times. No harm, no foul."

Cody had nodded and tried to push the incident out of his mind, but he always recalled that conversation whenever he touched a sleeping Obi-Wan. 

He shook his head to clear the memories, haunting him like unquiet ghosts and focused on scenting Obi-Wan. He smelled like clean mint with a hint of sweetness and milk. It was a heady scent and Cody had to admit that it eased his mind and worries whenever he was surrounded by it. He lay like that, until Obi-Wan squirmed and turned to squint at him in the cool grey light of the morning. 

"How long have you been awake for?" He rasped out, moving to tuck his head under Cody's chin and try to snuggle up to him as much as his belly would allow. Once they got somewhat comfortable did Cody reply. 

"Not long. I didn't want to wake either one of you." Cody muttered as he rubbed Obi-Wan's back, digging his fingers into the tight muscles and making him moan as they loosened under Cody's skilled administrations. 

Obi-Wan stretched out and moaned happily as Cody rubbed out all of the tension in his back, leaving him loose and pliant as they lay in bed, half covered by the thick quilt on the bed, listening to the creak of the house settling in the winter chill. There was an air of quiet contentment in the room as they lay there, entangled and not saying much of anything as they basked in each other's presence. 

They lay like that, listening as the house woke up and the light in their room got stronger as it snuck past the heavy curtains. They listened as one of the twins woke up, crying and no doubt looking for their mother. They heard Qui-Gon hush the baby and the house fell silent again. 

The stillness was gone then, the noises of the morning breaching the silent interlude that they were enjoying. Obi-Wan snuggled further into Cody's embrace and trailed his fingers slowly up and down Cody's arm. He was comfortable for the first time in a very long time and he was happy enough to lie there in Cody's embrace. 

"I wish we could stay here all day. I miss having this with you." Obi-Wan murmured, raising his head to lazily nip at Cody's neck and jaw. 

"Me too." Cody whispered, turning his head to kiss Obi-Wan's cheek. "I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here, holding the both of you in bed."

Obi-Wan laughed softly and kissed him again. "At least until our little one starts kicking my bladder."

Cody made a small noise of agreement. "That's true. Do you want me to get you a pillow to help?" 

He asked, despite already shifting and pushing a pillow behind Obi-Wan's back, elicting happy hums from his mate. 

"Thank you. Let's see how long it lasts." Obi-Wan replied, going back to lazily nipping at Cody's neck. He slid his hand under Cody's shirt, stroking his flat belly and smiling wickedly when he heard Cody's sharp inhale at his touch. 

Cody closed his eyes at the touch, and again asked himself how his father had come to the decision to leave his own mate behind. He had asked himself after everything had settled down and Obi-Wan had explained the situation. 

"We left the Order after the visions. And once we got the report of the Mandalorian Wars. And then with Satine..."

Cody had been jealous when Obi-Wan had admitted he had had a crush on her.

Obi-Wan had shaken his head and taken his hands, rubbing circles on the back of his hands with his thumbs, as if trying to prepare him for what was coming next. 

"She didn't feel the same, she made that abundantly clear once she took the title of Mandalore. I was just a way to pass the time." 

He smiled a bitter, cracked smile that still hurt Cody to remember before continuing. 

"I was a means to an end and it wasn't until later, much later, that it was obvious how much the Order was decaying from the inside. And they would have sacrificed Qui-Gon...And I couldn't bear knowing that I would lose him amongst everything else. So we ran."

Cody had only embraced Obi-Wan then. He hadn't needed the explanation. He had already made up his mind to accept Obi-Wan just the way he was, checkered past or not. He wasn't going to sweep the Jedi's crimes under the rug, nor justify anything if Obi-Wan had admitted that he had been a participant in the exile of the True Mandalorians. 

"Thank you for being honest with me. For telling me all of this. You took a huge risk and I respect you even more for it. I love you, and nothing will change that. Ever."

Cody had promised, kissing Obi-Wan deeply to seal his words. Obi-Wan had kissed him back and his own clever fingers had gone down Cody's belly the same way that they were going now.

Obi-Wan's touch banished the memories. Particularly when he made small circles down Cody's belly, stopping at his waistband. 

"Don't tease, Obi." Cody whispered, shifting them so that he could look into Obi-Wan's eyes, that seemed to glow in the faint line. 

"When have I ever?" Obi-Wan purred back, making Cody snort. 

"Many times." Cody shot back, his hand going down to grab at Obi-Wan's ass, making his mate squeal.

"Cody!" 

Laughter was the reply he got and Obi-Wan was about to get him back when there was a loud knocking on the door. 

"Cody! Obi-Wan! You guys up yet! Crys and Fordo are here!" Rex called out, throwing metaphorical cold water over their situation. 

"Talk about karking timing." Cody muttered as he slid out from under Obi-Wan and got out of bed. Obi-Wan growled and fought to get out from under the quilts and onto his feet while Cody went to the door to talk to his brother. 

"Rex! Do you know what time it is?" Cody asked his brother, who only shrugged. 

"I do. And in my defence, I tried to distract them for as long as I could."

Cody looked at him long enough for Rex to sigh and squirm under his golden hazel gaze.

"And Qui-Gon may have been part of the reason why I didn't try as hard as I possibly could have." Rex finally admitted in a rush. 

Cody was about to ask why Qui-Gon, out of all people would be the problem when Obi-Wan appeared. 

"Qui-Gon? Did something happen?" He asked, fully dressed and awake. 

Rex nodded, his expression darkening as he did. 

"One of the twins is starting to come down with something. Qui-Gon's been with them the whole morning and can't take care of Crys and Fordo either."

Cody swore softly, turning to look at Obi-Wan, who had gone pale and focused within himself in the way that told Cody he was talking to his foster father through their bond. 

"Cody, do you mind if I spend the morning with Qui-Gon? Olien will be coming soon. Qui-Gon isn't sure how serious it is, but he wants to play it safe."

Obi-Wan explained as he pulled his quilted jacket over his tunic and stood next to Cody, waiting for him to give an answer. 

After a few moments of silence, Cody nodded and moved aside to let him pass. Obi-Wan smiled, pausing only to kiss Cody one last time before going across the hall and into Qui-Gon's room.

The door shut quietly behind him and it was then that noise started up, including the fretful crying of a sick baby and the tangled babble of Crys and Fordo coming from the large common room. 

Rex and Cody stood there for a few minutes longer, both thinking the same thing.

"I wish dad would come back already." 

Rex finally sighed out. Cody reached out and patted his brother's shoulder in an effort to comfort his twin. The time their  _ buir _ had been gone hadn’t been easy for anyone. Especially not to Rex and Boba.

"Me too. I miss him. It's not the same without him. Qui-Gon's not the same without him."

Cody nodded. "I know. I hope he comes back soon, cause I don't know exactly how long Qui-Gon and the settlement can hold out."

~*~*~*~*~*

Tahl adjusted her robe as she walked through the drafty corridors of the fifth floor of the Coruscant archives. It was chilly, but it didn't explain why she felt so cold. As if a chill had settled into her bones. 

Despite the climate controls of the archives to preserve the fragile flimsi and parchment records, she couldn't help thinking that this was more than just outside factors. She had to wonder if it was another warning from the Force, to look deeper than she had been. 

Things were changing in the Republic, she knew that was all too true with how many closed meetings the Jedi Council was having and how drawn Master Dooku and Mace Windu had been looking right after them all. 

The Force was shifting and the Jedi on the periphery felt as if they were holding their breath, waiting for the explosion to come. Maybe that was what she was feeling. Or maybe-

It was the ingrained training that kept her from moving when she felt the whisper of the vibroblade stop just a mere milimetre from her neck. Another step, and she would have sliced her own throat open. 

With her heart racing, Tahl turned her head ever so slowly and gasped at seeing Jango Fett, the fearsome Mandalorian bounty hunter standing there, holding a vibroblade at her throat. 

"Jango Fett. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, proud that her voice was still steady despite her racing heartbeat thudding in her ears as they stood there. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Give me all that you have regarding his service." Jango replied, his voice pitched low and calm. 

"Why do you need that? He's no longer a Jedi. Hasn't been one in nearly a year or so. Both him and his apprentice left before the Blockade of Naboo."

Tahl replied, unsure as to why Jango Fett wanted that information. Her eyes widened as it hit her. Surely  _ this _ wasn't-

"Did he or did he not participate in the destruction of the True Mandalorians?" 

The detached coolness of his voice was gone as she asked the question and the blade shook a little, making it clear to Tahl that her life depended on how she answered the next question. She may have had the Force, but she had no doubt that Fett had faster reflexes.

"He was across the galaxy. Him and his apprentice. They were protecting the Duchess." Tahl replied quickly as she looked straight at Jango Fett.

He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes softening a fraction before the blade was pressed closer, leaving on a hair's width between her neck and the blade.

"Show me the records."

"I need you to put the blade first and give me your comm code." Tahl calmly replied, to which Jango Fett nodded and obeyed, giving her the sequence in a flat voice.  

Ignoring the cold sweat sliding down her spine, she pulled out her own comm and located the files amongst the archives and sent it to the code she was given. Jango's comm beeped after several moments and he glanced at it, his expression cracking as he read it all. 

For a moment, she thought she saw naked relief in his unscruitable face, but it was wiped away as quickly as she had seen it. He was back to being the same implacable hunter, cool and collected as always. 

"Thank you. I shall be on my way." He sketched out a bow before he went to leave when Tahl called out to him. 

"Tell him he's missed very much. Both of them. And that I hope he's well."

Another spasm of feeling crossed Jango's face, softening his expression at hearing her words. 

"He'll know."

He turned a corner and was gone as silently as he had arrived, leaving Tahl to finally collapse against a pillar, then slide down to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan-They're the heart at the moment and they haven't been seen in awhile, so they get the lion's share here. Qui-Gon was planned to show up, but I felt that his part will make more sense in the next interlude or chapter coming up.   
> Jango and Tahl-I re-wrote this scene twice and felt it made more sense than them hurling monologues at each other. Tahl and Qui-Gon are just friends in this verse. So no unrequited pining for her.


	15. You Wet My Eyes, But I Don't Mind It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango prepares to come back home and make things right. Qui-Gon gets a visitor he wasn't expecting. Talks ensue.

Jango slicked off the water from his face as he stood in the shower of the cheap motel he had booked for that night on the middle levels of Coruscant. He knew better than to go down lower. Those places were always targeted when there was a raid, so he had smiled and paid the credits while dressed like the prosperous farmer he truly was. 

He thought of staying in his ship, but he knew it would be foolish to fly when he was riding high on emotions that he hadn't processed yet. He still was stunned at how easily it had gone.

The meeting with Tahl had been easier than he had expected, barely any resistance at all. He had expected that she would have attacked him, going by what Sivian's earlier informants were like. 

He was glad that there hadn't been a fight. He had to admit that he wasn't that skilled to get out from the main archive if he had to fight off a defensive Jedi. 

So Tahl's co-operation was much appreciated. Gave him the old glow of satisfaction of an easy job well done. Just like old times.

Being in the game had been a balm for him. He needed it to soothe himself as he found answers to questions he should have asked Qui-Gon instead of leaving. He knew that it was an impulse he should have tamped down instead of followed. Not to mention the fact that he had turned his back on his pregnant and injured mate. An action that he didn't know if he could really forgive himself for. 

He was all too aware that Ryen didn't, their interactions being cool ever since he had left Concord Dawn. He was all too aware that he was a di'kut for that. And he knew that if he had been in Qui-Gon's shoes, it would take a whole lot for him to be able to forgive him. 

Jango hoped that Qui-Gon wasn't an unforgiving bastard like he himself was, but he wasn't going to count on Qui-Gon's good nature to go that far. He was going to be at the mercy of his mate and he could only hope that he wasn't found wanting in Qui-Gon's eyes as he found himself to be in his own. 

Jango shook his head and turned off the water. No sense in standing around wasting hot water. Especially not when it was just him stalling in order to delay going back home and facing not just Qui-Gon, but his family. 

"Whatever happened to that Mandalorian bravery, Fett? Man up." He muttered to himself, finally getting out of the shower and drying himself off. He grabbed another set of clean clothes and went back to his datapad, where the files still lay open to the same spot he had stopped reading at. 

It was all there and he still didn't know how he was going to process the fact that he felt as if he had gotten his stomach punched out. After so much disappointment and loss in his life, he hadn't ever thought on what to do next when things turned out well. 

He was so hellbent on the idea that Qui-Gon was lying to him and playing some kind of long con on him he never thought to ask himself what if Qui-Gon was telling the truth. Sure, he had omitted details, but everything else was true. He hadn’t been lying. And Jango had walked away without giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Was he really that keen on sabotaging his own happiness? Was he that jaded? 

The answers were obviously yes, so Jango had to close his eyes and rethink his strategy once again. 

"So now what?"

He whispered, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring out a drink which he downed quickly, wincing at the burn. 

He stared at the glass for a few moments before he admitted the answer to himself: Spend the night letting it all sink in, finish the rest of the small bottle of whiskey, and clear out back home. 

As for the rest...Well, that was up to the fates. All he could do was hope and pray that he hadn't karked up to the point that nothing could be salvaged.

He really hoped that he had a chance. He wanted to hold Qui-Gon again and comb his fingers through that long silver and brown hair. He wanted to lie in bed with him. 

He wanted to meet his children. All of this he wanted so strongly that he could feel a physical ache for it. 

He downed another drink, tossing the empty bottle and got his gear ready before falling into bed and trying to get some sleep. 

~*~*~*~*

The room was as cheery and soothing as always, with its soft shades of daffodil yellow and soft olive green trim. The bedspreads were colourful quilts that Nicte and Olien had given him and he was grateful for not only the splashes of colour, but the warmth. 

Especially now that he was more or less confined to the room taking care of his children and still healing up the wound in his leg. Both were coming along, but not as fast as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had hoped.

Qui-Gon held his son, the younger one by five minutes close to his chest and hummed something bright and cheery to soothe the sick child. He was fretful and uncomfortable and only wanted to be in his mother's arms. 

Something that Qui-Gon didn't mind doing and kept the child tucked into a sling right against his chest so the baby could have contact with his chest and nurse if he needed to. 

Right now, his baby was asleep at last, the medicine Olien and her mother had brewed from the very herbs he and Obi-Wan grew had done the trick. His fever was down and he was resting. His breathing was still a bit wheezy, so Qui-Gon didn't dare put him down yet. 

He glanced at his other son, secure in Rex's arms. Despite his stepson being dead to the world wrapped up in a quilt as he slept in the armchair by the bed, he held his sibling securely as they both slept. He smiled at the sight, despite the ache that it gave him.

All of the boys were so like their father and if he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head just right, it was as if he could see Jango in the chair, rather than blond Rex. 

He winced, looking away at the sight and focusing on his other son, who was snuffling in his sleep. He smiled down at his son, gently stroking a line from the dark fuzz of his head, down his forehead and to his nose. Despite the months of being together, Qui-Gon was still in awe that he and Jango had created these two. 

He hadn't ever really thought about having younglings at the temple, the creche and then Obi-Wan had been enough to fill that void. And even when he had met Jango, that hadn't been in his mind at all, since he had thought that his suppressants would work. 

He smiled at that, his finger gently trading the bridge of his son's nose. It was Jango's nose and it again made a pang of sadness hit him. No matter how he tried to take his own advice and live in the moment, he was haunted by the disappearance of a man that had awoken passion in his heart in a way that it hadn't been in years. 

Even if he had the courage to admit it to Tahl, his love for her hadn't ever reached the heights that it had with Jango. Or with his sons. He understood now why some families didn't want to give up their younglings. 

He knew that if he was faced with that decision himself, he couldn't fathom giving them up. Despite knowing that the temples and the creche was the best place for them, being Force sensitive as they were, he couldn't bring himself to part with them just yet. 

Qui-Gon knew he was running out of time, but part of him still hoped and waited that Jango would come back before it was far too late. He had maybe some years. Three at the most. That thought would comfort him when he was sunk a little too deep in despair. He had time. 

Yet he knew he shouldn't gamble on it being a surety. Jango, despite his obligations, was unpredictable. He could be gone for months, or years. 

"Or maybe he's staying away until he's sure you're gone." His mind would whisper in the darkest morning hours when his younglings were fussy and unable to sleep. He pushed the thought away, but the doubt remained. 

And it was taking its toll. Even Obi-Wan, as distracted with Cody and the upcoming birth and day to day chores, could tell. But he wouldn't say anything yet. And Obi-Wan would only shake his head and reach out to give him a one armed embrace, all he could do with his belly sticking out so far. 

"You don't have to weather it alone, Master. We're all here for you." Obi-Wan had reminded him. Over and over again until Qui-Gon had nodded and whispered "I know and I am grateful."

It was only then that Obi-Wan had eased back. But he still looked at him knowingly if he knew that Qui-Gon had stayed up too late. A rare occurrence, since they had so much to do during the day. And now with his son sick...

His hand felt heavy and he moved it to cradle his son closer to his chest, shifting in the bed against all of the pillows behind his back. The baby couldn't breathe if he was lying flat, so Qui-Gon slept sitting up. 

He blinked drowsily and pushed all thoughts of his worries away. He needed to sleep if he was going to be semi-capable of handling the duties of the next day. He closed his eyes and was immediately pulled under the heavy, thick sleep of the truly exhausted. 

"Qui?" He jolted awake, his sabre in his hand before he finally shook off the last cobwebs of sleep and looked up to the man that he had both been waiting for and dreading seeing again. 

"Jango?"

His mouth went dry and his heartbeat sped up, making his son stir and squirm in his arms. Rex too, stirred, but remained asleep as did the baby he held securely in his arms. Jango smiled tentatively before nodding. 

"Is that one of them? Our boys?" He whispered, gesturing to the baby that was in his arms and then to the one that his older son held in his arms.

Qui-Gon swallowed hard and put down his saber onto the nightstand, nodding at the question. Jango's smile widened and he reached out to touch his son, but at the last moment, he hesitated. 

“Go ahead.” 

Jango reached out again and touched his son, gently stroking the baby’s cheek as he slept. 

Qui-Gon watched him, emotions swirling in his chest as he watched Jango with his son. Despite wanting to talk to Jango, to hear his voice and to explain, he held his desire in check. He wanted Jango to meet his sons. Just like he had dreamed about for months. 

He wasn’t going to ruin it because he needed reassurance. 

After a few moments, Jango pulled away and cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the common room. 

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and pushed the blankets away from his legs. He made sure the sling was secure before pushing himself up on his feet. He stood there for a bit before he headed towards the common room, limping slightly as he walked. 

He could feel Jango's eyes on him as they made their way towards the common room. He used the Force to turn on the lights before they sat down on opposite sides of the table. Jango waited until he had settled himself on the chair before he pushed a datachip over to him.

Qui-Gon frowned at the chip. "What is that?"

Jango cleared his throat. "What I went looking for four months ago. Proof that you were telling me the truth."

Qui-Gon's face heated up at that. He honestly wanted to reach over and punch his mate in the face. But with a sheer force of will, he held still and stifled the urge. 

"And what did you find?"

Qui-Gon asked, his anger still close to the surface, but overshadowed by the desire to know what Jango had found and what he thought of Qui-Gon now.

“That I was wrong. So  _ very _ wrong and I am so sorry for ever doubting you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango-I figured that yes, even though his ship is safe, he needed a place to decompress and think of the next steps that were needing to be taken.  
> Qui-Gon-I figured he'd like earthy colours in his rooms hence the paint colours and he's waiting to talk to Jango before he decides anything about the babies.  
> Rex-He just really likes kids and wants to help. Nothing odd happening there. 
> 
> And yes, this is the homestretch. Just not sure exactly how many more chapters are left.


	16. What do I have to say to you, for God's sake dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Jango talk and come to a tenous decision. Jango has a lot of work to do. Obi-Wan and Cody talk right before Qui-Gon comes seeking advice, which he puts in action with Jango.

The only sound in the common room was the creaks and pops of the wood as the house settled and the baby waking up and wanting to nurse while they sat there. Qui-Gon was stunned at the apology that had just tumbled form Jango's lips and for once, the former diplomat was at a loss for words. 

He looked down at his son as he tried to find an answer. Once he did, he was surprised to see his same dark blue eyes reflected back at him as the baby started making noises and rooting in search for milk. The baby's needs were a welcome distraction to finding an answer that he wasn't sure that he had at that moment. He knew that Jango was waiting for an answer and yet Qui-Gon was at a loss as to what to say in return. So he busied himself with getting his shirt loosened and making sure that his son was properly latched, wincing a bit when he felt the baby's mouth on his nipple and milk begin to flow. He sighed and it was only then that he looked up and was surprised to see a soft expression on Jango's face. 

Despite knowing that there was kindness and tenderness in his mate, it still surprised Qui-Gon to see the gentleness in Jango's gaze as he watched his son. He cleared his throat, making Jango's expression lose his softness as he looked up at Qui-Gon again. 

His expression changed to one of guarded anticipation and Qui-Gon again was left blank and unsure of what to say. 

After all the months that he had hoped and waited for a word, a sign, that Jango hadn't deserted him, now that he was here...Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. As much as he wanted to hang onto the anger that flared up and then fizzled out once Jango had apologised, he found only the ashes of it. And seeing Jango look so softly upon the baby had been a much needed assurance to him. 

Yet Qui-Gon found himself unable to feel or say that all was forgiven and forgotten. Especially when he himself wasn't sure if that was the case between them just yet. He was a forgiving man. He also lived in the present, refusing to cling to the past as much as possible. Yet he couldn't just forget that Jango had left him bleeding out and on the verge of a panic induced labour, a look of utter disgust on his face before he turned and fled.

That memory and the horror and disbelief that had coursed through him was what kept him silent. He couldn’t simply say that it was in the past and that they needed to focus on the here and now. He could, but the words would be a flat out lie and their relationship would be poisoned because of it. And he couldn’t bear the thought of it.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat again and finally plucked up enough courage to say something to put Jango out of his misery.  

"I need time before I give you my answer, Jango. I can't say anything until I have thought it through. Especially not when it involves our children. Can I have that from you?"

Qui-Gon sat back and waited for Jango to react. The ball was in his court, so it was all up to Jango to decide how things would follow.

He sat there, lightly patting the baby's back as he nursed. He idly wondered if Jango would take a long time, or just walk out, so he was surprised when Jango exhaled loudly and nodded his agreement. 

"It's only fair of you to ask. As much as I may not like it..." He sat back and crossed his arms before continuing. "I owe it to you if we're going to try and work something out."

Qui-Gon swallowed hard at that. "Something out?"

Jango chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. 

"I didn't want to presume. As much as I’d like for us to try again, it's not up to me, is it?" He asked, his mouth curling up a bit in a wry smile. 

Qui-Gon gave his own small smile at that. It was true that things weren't just going to go back to how they had been even a year ago. They'd have to talk and be honest with each other and rebuild what had been broken by Jango's desertion and subsequent journey. He was back, but it didn't mean they could go back to sharing a bed and waking up like nothing had changed. 

"No. It's not. Thank you for realising that fact." Qui-Gon replied, shifting a bit when the baby decided to stop nursing and want to be burped and held instead. 

"I make mistakes, but I'm not that stupid." Jango replied, watching with interest as Qui-Gon moved their son to his shoulder and started to gently pat his back. 

"Do they have names yet?" He asked, his tone only just neutral as he asked the question. 

"No. I didn't want to-" Qui-Gon broke off and turned to look away from Jango to compose himself. He took a few moments before turning back to him. 

"I decided that we would name them together. When you returned."

He didn't wait to see or hear Jango's reaction, since at that moment, his second baby cried out in hunger and he went to him. 

His son had the priority at the moment. And besides, Jango said he'd wait. 

He would have to start now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryen's eyes widened with surprise when he saw who it was that had opened the door for him early that morning. 

He stood there, shocked at the sight of Jango for several moments before he nodded and punched Jango in the arm. 

"Finally came back from your little field trip, eh? Got it out of your system?"

The words were calmly spoken, but there was an edge to them that Jango took notice of, yet didn't mention. He only stepped back and let Ryen into the house. 

Ryen closed the door behind him and stood there with his arms crossed as he waited for Jango to make the next move. 

Which Jango did, by going to his pack and tossing a bundle the size of a duraconcrete block at Ryen, who caught it and looked at Jango suspiciously until he opened it and the fragrant scent of lavender wafted out of the flimsiplast wrapped package. 

He sealed it and tucked it into his rucksack, his eyes still cold as he then followed Jango out into the kitchen and accepted a mug of dark tea with cream in it.

"I don't accept bribes, Jango. You know that." Ryen stated calmly, Jango snorted in laughter at that. 

"Of course I do. Just like I know better than to insult your intelligence with a bribe. That was an apology gift. I know how much you and the boys had to take on when I left."

Jango replied, making Ryen lose a bit of his stiffness at the words. They sipped their tea in silence in the kitchen for a few quiet moments before Ryen broke the not uncomfortable silence. 

"Do the boys know you're back?" 

Jango shook his head. "I figured I could wait. Make them breakfast, ease them into me being back."

Ryen glanced over at the pans and ingredients for milk toast, eggs, and bacon out on the counter. 

"And Qui-Gon? Does he know?"

Jango nodded. "He was the first one that I saw. We talked too."

He didn't elaborate on what they had talked about and instead started mixing up the ingredients for milk toast ready instead.

Ryen raised an eyebrow at that. It was clearly not what he was expecting to hear then and there. 

"He actually talked to you? Instead of throwing you out? I'm impressed with his self-control. I mean, you did leave him injured and at the start of a shock induced labour."

Jango flinched, but didn't refute Ryen's words. He hadn't really forgiven himself for that and he wasn't about to even try and defend himself. He had been a karking and callous idiot. He had been all too painfully aware as he chased down Qui-Gon's past and saw it fit in the opposite direction of what he had been expecting. 

It had been the reason why he hadn't fought when Qui-Gon had asked for a reprieve. He was painfully aware that he was given a mercy that he didn't deserve. 

"Surprised me too. But yeah. We talked."

"And?" Ryen demanded, watching as Jango put several soaked slices of bread into the warmed up pan and started to cook it. Soon enough, the sweet scent of cooked bread and cinnamon filled the kitchen, making him just a bit hungry.

"And nothing. He asked for time. And I have to give it to him."

Ryen's mouth opened and closed for a few moments before he finally put his mug down and raised his hands in surrender. 

"You, Jango Fett, are the luckiest  _ di'kut _ in the galaxy. If I did that to my wife, or she to me, it would be over. No question about it. Done. Yet Qui-Gon just asks for time? I don't get it. I really don't."

He shook his head a couple of times, muttering under his breath as the new turn of events sunk in.

He was just about to ask another thing when he heard voices and footsteps thumping down the hallway and towards the kitchen. The door swung open and in moments, Crys, Fordo, and Boba showed up. 

"BUIR!" Crys and Fordo screamed, rushing towards him while Boba was much more cautious, and quieter. Yet he was glad to see his father back again, that was obvious when he came closer and let his father press their foreheads together after Crys and Fordo had their turn. 

Ryen just shook his head and picked up his mug. It could hold, the conversation that they needed to have. 

And besides, he had to admit that as angry as he was at Jango's behaviour, he could respect that his friend was working on making things right. 

So he stood, drank his tea and watched as Jango talked to his children and made breakfast.

~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan looked up from the book he had been skimming, his attention more focused on his daughter and smiled when he saw Cody standing in the doorway. 

"How is she doing?" Cody whispered, quietly moving closer to again check on his daughter. She was watching them, her hazy grey eyes still unfocused as Cody let her grip his finger. 

"Well. She's been changed and fed. Just trying to get her settled for a nap before Qui-Gon arrives."

Cody made a soft sound of surprise at that. "Is he bringing the boys then?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, biting his lip as he thought about it. "I think so? Boba's working at the spaceport and I think Ryen's got Crys and Fordo."

He shrugged and put the book down. "It doesn't matter either way. I mean-"

Obi-Wan cut himself off as he got the soft mental nudge from his former Master that he had arrived. 

"Well, he's here. So I guess we're about to find out. Want to hold Tahlia?"

Cody grinned, carefully taking her from Obi-Wan and holding her against his chest. Obi-Wan watched,adjusting his arms so that he was holding her securely. 

"I hope I get it right before she gets too big to hold." Cody commented, nuzzling Tahlia as she burbled at him, happy to be with her other father. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly and kissed him. "You will. She's only two months old."

Obi-Wan checked on her with the Force, finding that Tahlia was warm and happy to be in her father's arms. 

"Do you still want her to be down for a nap?" Cody asked Obi-Wan, who nodded. 

"She needs one. And I think that Qui-Gon may want to talk to me alone, so I'll keep it to the common room if you don't mind staying here?"

Cody shook his head. "Not at all. Have fun? Or maybe good luck?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Especially if it will have to do with your father."

Cody grimaced. It had been a very touchy subject, his father, for him and Rex. They had been angry and after a few hours of talking, then sparring with Boba there as well, an understanding had been reached. 

Boba had been the first to step over the breach, giving his father a hand up from where they had knocked him down. He understood, since he had been a little older when the exile had taken place. They had all talked about it in the months Jango had been gone. Rex and Cody had been young and bewildered, hearing the story secondhand from Jango and their mother. Now that Jango had taken them aside to both get the grudges out in the open and shown them the files, Cody and Rex had been able to fill in the blanks. 

Things were still brittle, since they were taking their cues from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Both of them treated Jango with courtesy and civility, but nothing more.As much as Cody wanted to move forward from the situation, he didn't want to hurt Qui-Gon anymore than he had been hurt. 

Obi-Wan didn't have to say anything, but Cody was sure that if Qui-Gon declined to accept his father back, he'd leave as well. And take their daughter with him. So he waited and watched and hoped that he was only being overly paranoid about losing his daughter. 

Obi-Wan had said he wouldn't leave, but Cody knew how deep their loyalties ran. 

"Then good luck. Definitely good luck." Cody stated, kissing him once more before Obi-Wan left the room, giving Cody a reassuring smile and closing the door.

Cody shook his head and looked down at his little girl who was watching him with wide, knowing eyes.

"Let's hope your grandfather's luck hasn't run out, huh?"

Tahlia only yawned in response, making Cody smile.

"Right."

~*~*~*~*

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan noticed, was looking less drawn and much less stressed than he had done in the months that Jango had returned. As much as he wanted to find the answer through the bond, Qui-Gon's shields were shut and his expression was blandly neutral, giving nothing away. 

So Obi-Wan had to wait and hope that Qui-Gon was here to tell him if the stalemate would finally be broken. 

"Obi-Wan, you're looking well. Where's Tahlia?"

Qui-Gon asked as he divested himself of his coat and boots, and embraced Obi-Wan before they both moved to the common room. 

"With Cody. He thought that we may want the privacy. Speaking of younglings, where are yours?"

Qui-Gon made a soft noise at the back of his throat before sitting down at the table, getting an unwelcome reminder of the last time he had sat here. Particularly when Obi-Wan sat down across from him and looked at him expectantly. 

"They're with Jango. He uh, offered to watch them and I agreed."

Obi-Wan blinked at that. Qui-Gon only let a few friends, like Hua, Nicte, and Ryen's family watch the boys as well as the oler Fett boys. This was the first time that he had let Jango watch them. 

And Obi-Wan had no idea what it was a sign of.

"He asked to spend time with them and I didn't see why not. They are his sons too."

Qui-Gon explained softly before he looked up at his former padawan. 

"So what does that mean for you?"

Obi-Wan asked equally softly, not wanting to push too much despite his desperately wanting to know if Qui-Gon had accepted Jango's apology. 

To anyone else, they seemed like devoted, if somewhat restrained partners and parents. But to those that had seen them before, the distance was painfully obvious. 

It had to give and it looked like it had. But in which direction was the question.

"I don't know just yet. Only that I fear time has run out and I still love him. Yet I have to wonder if I am being a fool for doing so."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. 

"We all are fools, as you yourself have said to me before. It just depends whether he is worth being a fool for, I think."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Is that why you turned her down?"

Obi-Wan flinched but nodded. "Cody saw only me. She saw an office and a title. If she had only said the word...At least you have that. Someone willing to say the word. The question now is, can you forgive him enough to say it?"

~*~*~*~*~

Jango was woken up by one of the boys stirring on his chest. Blinking awake, he was surprised to see Qui-Gon leaning over him, taking the younger one dressed in blue. The one that had been sick when he had come back and was still needing his mother's assurance. It had taken him a while to fall asleep after Qui-Gon had gone and as much as he was relieved for Qui-Gon to be back, he didn't want his work to go to waste. 

"Don't. He's fine there." Jango whispered, making Qui-Gon pause and stop what he was doing. He left the baby right beside his brother, moving to sit on the bed next to the chair Jango sat in.

They stayed like that for several minutes, the silence fraught with anxious anticipation that Jango wanted to break, but knew he couldn't. 

Especially not when he felt that Qui-Gon was bracing himself up to speak.

But when the silence remained, he broke it, his nerves too strained to take it any longer. 

"I can find you passage if you need it, Qui-Gon. For all of you if you want. Just, just let me name them before you go. That's all I ask."

The words fell like stones between them, making the silence stretch and snap as he watched Qui-Gon's face go pale, then a blotchy red as he shook his head. 

"I'm not leaving, Jango. Not now. Not ever. I asked for time and you gave it. And I forgive you for it all. All of it."

Jango only had time to blink before Qui-Gon came over, grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter. All that's left is a coda, which will be short, since honestly, this chapter was a hard one to write, in balancing whether Qui-Gon was doing the right thing and whether it was possible come from something that brutal done to you. Jango, to give him his due, was trying to fix things. He knows. But it was hard to write to that end.


	17. The daylight seems to want you as much as I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hua makes an overdue visit to Qui-Gon and gets some insights he was curious about while Qui-Gon asks himself the hard questions and Jango realises the value of what he's got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh! We just have a few odds and ends to tie up and an old new friend come to talk. Hua, who asks all of the questions others are no doubt wanting to ask Qui-Gon. I fell down the rabbit hole of looking up soap recipes so that's why he's got soap. Yup.   
> Anyways, here it is, hopefully it closes things and thank you to all that read and stuck around for the payoff. Much appreciated.   
> Title is from Snow Patrol's "Crack the Shutters" but the soundtrack has basically been Hozier for this. Particularly (Almost) Sweet Music and To Noise Making (Sing).

Hua trudged up to the path, wincing as he hefted the bundle of baby clothes that he was carrying on top of the pack full of freshly mixed soaps and shampoos his wife had pressed on him on this visit to the Jennas. Or Fetts? He wasn't sure *what* exactly the case was since Qui-Gon had been quiet and had more or less disappeared ever since Jango had returned. 

Hua sighed in the frigid air, wincing at the sight of the smoke his breath created in the cold. Spring looked to be late this year and if it hadn't been for Nicte's insistence he check on Qui-Gon, he would have been happily ensconced in the soap shed behind their house. They had gotten a new batch of oils, courtesy of Cody and Obi-Wan, and he was eager to try and use them in a new soap blend with the Castille soap base that Jango had gifted them.

But Nicte had insisted, despite him telling her that he was going to visit later in the week. It hadn't quelled her anxiety so he had shifted the visit a bit earlier, bringing with him some gifts of his own. With the chaos of Jango's departure and Qui-Gon's injuries, they hadn't been able to give him the gifts he and Nicte had planned for them. 

"Now is a good a time as ever. So just take them, yeah?" Nicte had huffed, wrapping up everything and shoving it into Hua's hands while the kids ran around behind them, screeching up a storm. He had only raised an eyebrow at that, bent down to kiss her and gone to fulfill his task. 

Half an hour into the walk, he was starting to warm up to the idea. He had missed the wry humour of the older Yavinese, the cups of the dark brew he made with bergamot and black tea, and most importantly, Qui-Gon himself.

"Too much time has passed." Hua murmured as he moved carefully through the path that was thankfully coated in sand. He made a face at that. He didn't quite like it, since it made a terrible mess afterwards. But with the weight on his back, he welcomed the traction it brought and the surety that he wasn't going to fall flat on his back and ruin the gifts. 

He made short work of the walk, stamping his boots on the stoop to clear the worst of the snow and sand, then knocked on the door. 

And was pleasantly surprised to find Qui-Gon standing there, looking happier, relaxed, and much younger than he had been for the past while. 

His expression was open, his blue eyes clear and bright, even more so when he saw who it was on the porch. The silver wasn't as apparent in the braid he had pulled his hair in and for once, his clothes didn't look crumpled and like they had been haphazardly chosen and thrown on.

Jango coming back had done him some good. Hua just hoped that it was a permanent change and that none of them would have the task of putting Qui-Gon back together. If there was anything to actually put together, that was. 

"Hua! What a surprise! Come in, come in! It's freezing out there!" Qui-Gon ushered Hua inside, shutting the door behind him and taking the bundle from him as Hua carefully placed his bag on the side table and got himself out of his coat. 

He shook out his long hair once it had been freed from his wool tuque and finger combed it away from his face, getting it out of his eyes. Qui-Gon watched him distractedly, giving a small nod as if to confirm something before he focused his attention on him again.

"Clothes for the boys. Nicte had been saving them up for a while and thought you might as well get them before they outgrow them." Hua explained as Qui-Gon hefted the bundle. 

"Oh thank you so much! And Nicte too, when you get back. I haven't had time to make anything and if they are too small for Caradoc and Arawn, Tahlia can make use of them."

Qui-Gon explained, shifting the bundle onto his hip, then grabbing Hua's coat and hanging it up. He shoved his boots to the side and beckoned him towards the kitchen. 

Hua followed, only having enough presence of mind to grab the bag with the rest of the gifts as he took in the names. So the children had finally been named. Well. Hua was still mulling over the change in situation and over the names since he couldn't quite figure out the origin of them. 

He was still wondering about the names when he entered the kitchen area and was yet again surprised when he saw Jango step out of the master bedroom, give him a nod, kiss Qui-Gon gently, then exit the house towards the dairy. 

Hua stood there, not quite sure what to make of the easy affection between them. Despite being aware that Jango was back and had re-taken up his role as the leader of the settlement and of Qui-Gon's mate, it was still a jarring sight that would take a bit of getting used to. 

"Sit down. I have some peach tea that Jango brought and I've been dying to try it. It's a good thing you came today." 

If Qui-Gon noticed anything  amiss in the house, he deftly ignored it as he got busy boiling water and steeping the tea that made Hua moan in appreciation after the first sip. It was sweet, rich, and just what he needed after the trek to Qui-Gon's home. 

"It is a good one, isn't it? Jango won't say how he got it. Or who told him about it. But I have my suspicions." Qui-Gon commented mildly, making Hua snort at that. 

Qui-Gon only raised an eyebrow at that as he was very aware of what Hua was thinking. 

"He's trying and the least I can do is meet him half-way." Qui-Gon stated in that same mild tone that made Hua look at him sharply. 

"And you trust that he won't leave you and the rest of us high and dry again? Just like that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. 

"I may be compassionate, but don't mistake that for stupidity. No. I wouldn't have just let him back into my life and the children's lives without making a few things clear."

Hua nodded in approval, his major worry off the table. He had been worried that Qui-Gon would be too forgiving. A fear that Ryen and he privately shared when they were out helping Boba and Rex out in the fields with the herds. 

"He'd be a fool if he just lets him jump back into his bed like that. No promises nothing. What if Jango decides he can't stomach being mated to a Jedi or he gets called back for a big bounty? How's he going to deal with it?"

Hua had asked as they got the eopies down for the night, keeping an eye out for Rex and Crys, whose turn it was to help that week.

Ryen shook his head and patted down the eopie. "He would be. I mean, it took him months to get out of bed and stay out of it. I doubt he's going to be forgetting that pain anytime soon. But he does love Jango. Too much."

Hua grunted in agreement as he sat down to milk one of the banthas that was overdue for milking.

"So does Jango. Even though he let his short-sightedness and grudges get the better of him there." Hua replied, making Ryen sigh. 

"Can't blame him for it though. I mean, Jaster meant a lot to him. To have him betrayed and slaughtered like that...He lost a lot more than the rest of us. Madoc Tern planned his revenge well. Even if he didn't live to see it."

Ryen commented as he hauled the bucket away and called Crys to get it. 

"Not quite. If those two get their acts together, it ends." Hua pointed out after Crys left and he continued with the milking. 

Ryen shrugged. "Let's hope so. Maybe whatever Jango found is enough to stop it in its tracks."

Hua sighed. "Let's hope so. Qui-Gon's strong, but every man has a limit."

Ryen only grabbed a bucket and gave it to Hua before he spoke. 

"Let's hope Jango doesn't ever hit it."

The words came back to him, sitting there across from Qui-Gon, who was playing with his cup. 

"I know what is being said, Hua. I'm very well aware that my mercy is being questioned. That I forgave him far too easily."

Hua blushed and picked up the cup to hide it. He had forgotten that Qui-Gon was a Jedi and from what he had heard from Ryen and Obi-Wan, a powerful one. Of course he would have known what he was thinking and saying. 

"I'm not a mind reader, but I can pick up enough tells to know what others are saying and thinking. Especially since I thought the same thing myself during the early months."

Hua nodded. "So if you thought it, why did you forgive him?"

Qui-Gon drank his tea as he pondered the question he had wrestled with during those long nights. Why exactly had he chosen to stay and forgive?

He was well within his rights to leave. Take the children and run. But he found that as much as he resented the desertion and the injury...He couldn't bear to tear himself away from Concord Dawn and from Obi-Wan and the boys. They were his family now and he wasn't going to give it up so easily now that he knew what it was like. 

The Order had never felt this way. Had never impelled him to care and fight for this love and connection. The Order was what he had been and it had been enough then. But compared to what he had now...It paled in comparison. 

And despite the hurt and perceived betrayal that had fuelled Jango's actions, Qui-Gon couldn't find it in him to hate Jango. 

He could sense the pain him when he had killed that other Mandalorian. Qui-Gon understood how Jango could look at him and see the remote and cold Jedi that had killed his father and forced the Mandalorians into exile. He could also see how it would have felt like the ultimate and sickest betrayal to his roots to fall in love with the enemy. 

He didn't come by it overnight. He had shed many tears over Jango's desertion. Over the rejection of the boys. 

But he still held out hope that Jango would work past his hurt and anger and let the past go and come home. 

And his faith had been rewarded. Jango wasn't quite there yet. And there were issues they were working through to address. But he was hopeful it could be salvaged. 

Jango still loved him. And his own love hadn't corroded into something warped and wrong. So he had hope and he could work with hope.

"I understood it was his hurt that made him lash out. And whether I like to admit it or not, I wasn't honest with him. We both had a hand in creating that situation. Madoc Tern was the one to light the match though."

Hua made a face. He got it, but he didn't totally get the calm acceptance of the situation. Maybe in time he would. But it wasn't going to be anytime in the near future, that he knew for sure. 

Qui-Gon shrugged and Hua cleared his throat. He knew when to back off from things he didn't understand.

"Is that why the boys have names now? Where are they from anyway?"

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled as he cocked his head towards the bedroom as if to listen in on them. 

"I wanted for him to be there when we named them and we decided on neutral names for them. Neither Mandalorian or Yavinese. So we went with Stewjoni instead."

Qui-Gon explained, making a face when a thin cry came from the bedroom. 

"Duty calls, I guess. They probably need a bath too. You wouldn't mind...?"

Hua stood up. "I'd actually like to help. Maybe even try out the soap and shampoo we just made."

Qui-Gon smiled softly. "That would be great. Come on."

~*~*~*~*~

Jango breathed a sigh of relief as he peeled off his winter gear and hung it up in the hall closet. The house was quiet, which was surprising to him. But then, they had to work hard at least until the evening fell and no more work would be able to get done. Maybe the boys were asleep. 

Or at Cody and Obi's, giving him and Qui-Gon more time and privacy to continue on getting to know each other once again. 

Yes, they hadn't been apart for that long, but it still felt like they needed the time to tread carefully around each other and rebuild the intimacy that used to come easy to them.

He walked into the warm kitchen and let out a soft noise of happiness at seeing a fresh pot of caf brewing and a covered dish of food waiting for him. Still hot. 

He was freezing, so it was wonderful to come home to it. 

"Thank you, Qui." He muttered as he made his way to the counter and poured himself a cup of the rich, dark caf that he loved. 

He poured some milk into it before sitting down and making his way through the meal. It was a simple noodle, meat, and tuber dish, but it tasted fantastic to him. Particularly since he hadn't had it ever since he had left. Only one person made it this way and it was Qui-Gon and Jango found that he missed the way it tasted and the way that it signalled being home. 

He sat back, stunned as the realisation sunk in. 

He  _ was _ home. Qui-Gon was his home and the last thing he wanted to do was lose that. 

He had lost it once before and he was thrice-karked if he was going to let it slip through his fingers now that he was back and had it within his grasp.

He left the table, walking quickly to the bedroom to find Qui-Gon asleep, the boys curled up in their bassinet under a soft wool blanket he recognised as Nicte's handiwork. 

He moved carefully as to not wake Qui-Gon, curling up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and breathing the fresh green scent of his mate in. 

They lay like that for a few moments before Qui-Gon stirred awake. 

"Jango?" He turned around and smiled sleepily at Jango, that smile that made him melt. The one that made his eyes bright and his mouth curl up on one side. 

He didn't speak. He couldn't find the words and instead, kissed Qui-Gon the way that Qui-Gon himself had done when he had forgiven Jango. 

He could only hope, as lips and tongues moved against each other, that he could tell Qui-Gon everything that filled his head and heart at that moment. That he could tell him exactly how much his forgiveness meant. How he was home and his heart and-

_ "I know, love. I know." _


End file.
